siempre juntos
by akikokasumi
Summary: sakura haruno es ua chica comun, asiste ala preparatoria, sale con amigos y acaba de terminar con sasuke uchiha, pero su vida cambia repentinamente -¿Qué dice?- se animo ino a preguntar preocupada por la cara de sakura -positivo- murmuro para soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas
1. Chapter 1

Positivo.

Abrió de nuevo las llaves del lavabo, tomo agua en sus manos y se la esparció por el rostro, era la cuarta vez esta mañana, cerro las llaves del lavabo y se seco la cara con la manga de su suéter, su reflejo en el espejo le daba factura de la situación, su piel estaba pálida, sus ojos enmarcaban una ojeras que el maquillaje apenas cubría sus labios estaban resecos, de tanta regurgitada que daba, sintió su estomago rugir, ya no sabia si tenia hambre o si estaba apunto de vomitar de nuevo.

Había llegado casi volando al colegio directo al baño, había perdido las dos primeras clases metida ahí, pero poco le importaba, sintió nauseas de nuevo, tomo aire de nuevo y trato de tranquilizarse, su estomago estaba completamente vacío ya no podía vomitar mas ¿o si?

-sakura- escucho a la delicada voz de su amiga entrar al baño, giro su vista para mirar a su amiga hinata una chica de su misma edad de cabello azabache y largo por la cintura de ojos aperlados y mirada cálida

-hinata- susurro para después sentir una arcada en su estomago y correr directo al retrete, hinata se acerco y le sostuvo su cabello rosa, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la espalda,

-gracias – agradeció mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo y hinata le extendía un pañuelo limpiándose

- deberías de regresar a casa- le sugirió hinata, sakura negó se levanto y fue directo al lavabo después de enjuagarse la boca, salió junto a hinata,

-¡ espérenme!- una chica rubia de coleta alta y ojos azules se colocaba a su alturas, la rubia se apoyo en sus rodillas mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento

-ten- extendió lo que aprecia ser una barra de chocolate a su amiga rosada- debes de tener el estomago vacío- sakura le sonrió y tomo la barra dándole unas mordidas

-vamos alas gradas, ahí nadie nos molestara-

-pero tenemos clase con anko- ino miro a sakura con reproche

-lo importante es hablar de tu estado- dicho eso le tomo la palabra y salieron rumbo alas gradas del campo de futbol

El campo estaba ocupado por los entrenamientos de los de primero, las tres tomaron asiento, mientras se perdían mirando el entrenamiento sin interés alguno, ninguna dijo nada, era un silencio bastante cómodo y sakura agradecía eso

Su cabeza ya no daba para mas de darle tanta vuelta al asunto, al principio no estaba segura, pensó que su retraso se debía a el estrés de la escuela , pero luego empezaron las nauseas y vómitos y ya no estaba tan segura le había echado la culpa a algo que había comido pero se hicieron más frecuentes, y la sola idea la atemorizaba de sobre manera, la campana de fin de clase la aturdió, la practica de los de primero se había terminado dándole paso a los siguientes al equipo titular del colegio los de tercer año

Sus manos sudaron al ver a algunos alumnos de tercero dirigirse ala cancha, miro a cada uno tratando de encontrarlo, sintió de nuevo que el estomago se le revolvía, sintió las miradas de su amiga, atenta a ella a su reacción al verlo salir de los vestidores, en la cancha ya estaban la mayoría solo faltaba el, el responsable de su estado; miro como llegaba con toda la calma y sosiego que lo caracterizaba mientras era acompañado por su imperativo amigo rubio, por un momento el clavo sus ojos ónix en ella y ella en el, sintió de nuevo nauseas y esas inmensas ganas de regresar el chocolate

-¿te sientes bien sakura?- Pregunto preocupada ino, sakura asintió y de un momento a otro corrió gradas abajo a toda prisa desapareciendo atrás de ellas, hinata e ino se miraron preocupadas, hinata se levanto con intenciones de buscarla pero ino la detuvo – déjala cinco minutos, tal vez estar aquí no le ayuda – sus ojos celestes se posaron en cierto azabache, mientras que hinata asentía y volvía a tomar su lugar mirando el entrenamiento

Después de correr a unos arbusto y devolver el chocolate sakura se había dirigido alas grades veía el entrenamiento debajo de ellas, mirando a uno solo, sintió sus ojos picarle por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, ¿ahora como debía seguir?, ¿Qué hacer? Le tendría que decir ¿no? El también era parte de esto, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, conocía a sasuke y conocía sus reacciones, sabia que no lo tomaría bien, y como le iba a decir apenas y se hablaban, los recuerdo la empezaron a invadir y sus sollozo se hizo mas fuerte, limpio sus lagrimas y trato de contener el llanto, miro su reloj faltaba diez para que terminara el entrenamiento, salió debajo de las gradas y camino rumbo a su amigas que la esperaban

Miro a ino que terminaba una llamada y la miraba con una sonrisa apenas visible

-hice una cita en el laboratorio, temari nos llevara-

-no debiste ino, no tengo como pagarla-

-de eso no te preocupes, lo importante es salir de dudas-

-hinata tiene razón, lo importante es salir de dudas, y buscarle una solución- sakura agradeció el gesto y al escuchar la campaña salieron de las gradas rumbo a sus clases

**. . . . .**

Las tres caminaban rumbo ala salida del colegio, después de pasar las clases con normalidad, a excepción de su constantes nauseas he idas al baño, todo había sido calmado,

-Temari no debe tardar en llegar- sakura asintió lo que mas quería era ir al consultorio y sacarse de la duda

De momento miro como salían sasuke, naruto, sai y shikamaru, estos últimos le sonrieron y avanzaron hacia el estacionamiento,

-le dije a sai que iríamos de compras- hablo ino respondiendo mis dudas de porque no nos iba a acompañar, ino y sai llevaban una relación desde el segundo año, al igual que shikamaru y temari.

Una camioneta, se estaciono frente de ella dejando ver de copiloto a una rubia de cuatro coletea y ojos verdes, con una sonrisa confiada y suspicaz, las tres subieron ala camioneta y después de media hora de camino y las indicaciones de ino de como llegar , se encontraban frente ala clínica el olor a desinfectante inundo la nariz de sakura provocando nauseas ligeras, todo estaba blanco y pulcro , la recepcionista las miró con una sonrisa amable

-Tenemos una cita, sakura haruno- la recepcionista miro a ino para checar en su computadora y después de segundos sonreír de nuevo- tomen asiento, enseguida la doctora las llamara- las cuatro agradecieron tomando asiento en los sillones de la recepción

Las manos de sakura jugaban con su bastilla de la falda escolar, estaba muy nerviosa, las manos de temari evitaron que siguiera arrugando su falda

-estaremos con Tigo, en la buenas y en las malas- temari le sonrió a sakura quien asintió agradecida y sonrió por primera vez en ese día, temari era mas grande que ellas por dos años, asistía la universidad y viva sola ya que venia de una familia acomodada, al igual que ino y hinata, ella era de clase media y su madre hacia lo posible por pagarle el colegio, sintió una punzada de culpa, su madre, si sus sospechas eran cierta ¿Cómo se lo diría?

-haruno sakura- hablo la voz de la doctora,

-soy yo- se levanto

-sígame por aquí- indico desapareciendo por la puerta, sakura miro a sus amigas ellas asintieron y entro al consultorio, el olor a desinfectante inundo de nuevo su nariz, tomo asiento

-bien, aquí dice que quiere hacerse un estudio de sangre, para ver si estas embarazada- la rubia miro el expediente para sacar de un cajón un paquete- tomare una poco de tu sangre y en media hora te daré los resultados- sakura asintió, la rubia tomo el brazo de sakura y después de sacarle sangre, salió del consultorio junto a sakura

-en media hora, la recepcionista te dará los resultados- la rubia desaprecio por una puerta con letras que decían laboratorio, camino donde se encontrar sus amigas y después de una explicación breve de que paso, se quedaron a esperar

-señorita haruno- la recepcionista le hablo, sakura se levanto y tomo el sobre que le entregaba, ya había pasado la media hora y ahora tenia en sus manso al respuesta, las cuatro estaban reunidas en circulo, tomo el sobre y con manos temblorosa lo abrió ante la atenta mirada de todas, saco la hoja y empezó a leer, sus ojos se abrieron ala par y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se llevo una mano ala boca para no soltar un sollozo

-¿Qué dice?- se animo ino a preguntar preocupada por la cara de sakura

-positivo- murmuro para soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas


	2. ¿decirle que , a quien?

**hola les traigo el siguiente capitulo**

**grcias por sus comentarios y por leer y seguir la historia :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Decirle que a quien?.

Temari estaciono la camioneta justo frente a su casa, sakura era la única que vivía lejos del colegio, en una zona no tan lujosa pero tampoco tan pobre

-cualquier cosa me marcas- sakura asintió, después de despedirse y tomar sus cosas se bajo del auto y entro a su casa, estaba completamente sola como todos los días, subió a su alcoba arrojando la mochila al suelo, se acerco a su mesa de noche y tomo un retrato era un hombre alto y muy atractivo de cabello castaño y mirada jade, sonreía dulcemente mientras abrazaba a una niña de no mas de dos años de cabello rosa y mirada jade, se descalzo y se sentó en el suelo, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, sintió su pecho oprimirse de tanto sentimiento, tomo de nuevo la hoja y la releyó de nuevo, "positivo", su llanto aumento, era un echo estaba embrazada, las lagrimas le nublaron la vista , y en su intento miro de nuevo ver el retrato de su padre, había fallecido cuando ella tenia tres y desde su partida todo había cambiado

-papa- susurro tomando el retrato en su pecho – me haces falta- le extrañaba cada día, su vida se convirtió en un infierno después de su muerte, su madre maldecía el día de su muerte porque según ella, había dejado deudas pendientes que ahora ella tenia que pagar, fue entonces donde su madre comenzó a trabajar día y noche, ya no estaba en al casa, solo llegaba para comer y dormirse, desentendía el comportamiento de su madre a ella, la trataba tan mal, siempre alegando que por su culpa y por ese colegio no alcanzaba el dinero, que se parecía a su padre y la aborrecía por ello.

Y ahora un nuevo temor, un bebe estaba creciendo en su vientre, ¿Qué haría? Sus ojos jades no paraban de llorar al pensar que su vida empeoraría ¿Cómo se lo diría a su madre? ¿Cómo lo tomara?.

Y sasuke ¿como se lo diría? ¿'En verdad se lo iba a decir?, no, no podía, no después de todo el daño que el le hizo, no podía decirle simplemente que estaban esperando un bebe, ¿que espera', que se alegrara de la noticia y la apoyara, ese no era sasuke, era un tipo frio y déspota, si sasuke se enteraba le haría mas daño del que ya le había echo y ella no estaba dispuesta a que la lastimaran mas, pero, era el padre de su bebe, y tenia la obligación de decírselo, dentro de unos meses se notaria lo abultado de su vientre y tal vez sea ahí donde se de cuenta, sacudió su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar sus pensamientos , tenia que pensar en algo.

. . . . .

Los rayos del sol entraron por su ventana, con dificultad abrió sus rojos e hinchados ojos, sintiendo el ardor de ellos, se los tallo tratando de acostumbrase ala luz y de que dejaran de arderle, sintió todo su cuerpo entumido, aun seguía en la misma posición de ayer, se había quedado dormida, se levanto y miro su reloj las seis, salió de su alcoba y dio un vistazo a su madre que seguía durmiendo, salió de ahí y regreso a su cuarto tomo una toalla y se metió a bañar rápido, tomo un uniforme de reserva ya que el de ayer estaba sucio y arrugado, bajo a desayunar, su estomago rugió, decidió algo ligero, para evitar mas nauseas y vómitos, miro de nuevo su celular dentro de poco se iría, dejo el plato de cereal en el fregadero, subió por sus cosa y tomo el papel entre su manos, guardándolo en una gaveta, tomo sus cosa y salió rumbo ala escuela

Entro por la enorme puerta del colegio topándose con varios alunamos, había llegado temprano, por si su estomago le jugaba una mala broma y tuviera que salir disparada al baño, camino rumbo a su salón, ahí estaban como siempre sasuke, rodeado de sus fans, camino a paso lento, sentía la mirada de sasuke clavada en ella, pero decidió ignorarlo, no la podía ver así, escuchaba los chillidos de sus fans gritando su nombre y pidiéndole una cita, su pecho se oprimió, quiera o no, a pesar de todo el daño que el hiso, aun lo quería, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse de recuerdos, no podía mas, se levanto de su asiento rumbo a otro lugar lejos de sasuke, tomo sus cosas y cuando estuvo dispuesta a salir choco contra alguien haciéndola caer al suelo, que por el dolor dejo escapar su llanto

-tarada. Fíjate- escucho la chillona voz de karin, levanto su mirada y la miro de pie alta de cuerpo voluptuoso cabello rojo y ojos cafés, miro el salón y vio a sasuke mirarla y a su fans reír de ella

-estas muy pálida haruno- sakura se levanto he ignoro a karin, saliendo corriendo del salón, corrió entre los pasillos, rumbo ala salida, no quería estar en el colegio, corrió mas fuerte para chocar de nuevo con alguien mas, pero esta vez fue sostenida por los brazos

-sakura - escucho al voz de naruto, ella lo miro a sus vivaces ojos azules, que cambiaron a unos preocupados en cuanto al vio llorar- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿fue el teme de nuevo?, me la pagara en cuanto lo vea-

Naruto -tranquilo en FUE nada-

-entones ¿porque lloras?¿que pasa sakura?- el rubio parecía muy preocupado, ella lo miro, desde la infancia fueron amigos, eran como hermanos siempre la cuidada y procuraba, incluso tuvo una fuerte pelea con sasuke, después de que la lastimo, pero al igual que ellos, el y sasuke eran mejores amigos y no duro mucho antes que el pelinegro y el regresaran como antes

-no es nada-se limpio sus lagrimas mientras le sonría a naruto, que no muy convenido la dejo - ¿no has visto a hinata?- pregunto mirando a sus lados, naruto y hinata habían comenzado a salir hace poco

-me dijo que pasarían por ti -

-ya veo- su estomago se estrujo, cuando percibió la loción de naruto- debo irme naruto si las ves diles que las espero en las gradas- a naruto no le dio tiempo de contestar cuando sakura salió disparada hacia las gradas

. . . .

-¿desde cuando te preocupas por la pelo de chicle?- la voz de tayuyá se escucho por todos lados, karin se encogió de hombros, sakura había tropezado con karin y después de caer y llorar por el dolor, salió disparada fuera del salón, todo frente a sus ojos ónix, no le había prestado atención hasta que karin le pregunto sobre lo pálida que estaba no fue en ese momento que se había dado cuenta que sakura tenia un aspecto diferente

-¿no te estarás encariñando con ella?, recuerda que ella te quito a sasuke una vez- seguí regañando la pelirroja a karin

-no seas tonta, solo que estaba demasiado pálida, parecía muerta- le explico ya harta – solo quise hacer mi buena acción del día, es todo- dijo restándole importancia

Sasuke dejo de mirara a ese par rojo y deposito su mirada por la entrada donde había desaparecido sakura, desde que habían terminado sakura se había alejado, lo evitaba a toda costa, no le hablaba ni le dirigía la mirada, excepto el día de ayer que la había pillado mirándolo durante el entrenamiento, había notado algo diferente en ella, había una distancia considerable entre ellos, a si que no podía verla bien,.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, porque pensaba en sakura, ella ya no le interesaba, pero sentía una inexplicable sensación de culpa, al recordar lo que había echo con ella

-teme- escucho gritar a su rubio amigo – ¿que le hiciste a sakura?- el rubio se poso delante de el

-que tonterías dice dobe, yo no me le he acercado- el rubio inflo sus cachetes

- me la he topado llorando y por lo único que llora sakura es por ti, así que algo debiste de haberle echo, anda dímelo ahora- exigió el rubio

-estaba llorando- más que pregunta era asombro

-y el bruto soy yo, si llorando sasuke, le salía agua por los ojos-

-se que es llorar idiota- le grito sasuke- además de llorar no notaste algo extraño en ella- naruto lo miro sin saber de que hablaba y después de uso minutos de pensarlo había recordado que sakura se veía diferente

-ahora que lo dices, se veía como enferma- le dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba junto a el- ¿crees que estaba llorando porque se sentía enferma?- sasuke lo miro serio, sakura tenia algo muy extraño

-¿no has visto a hinata e ino?, sakura me pido que les dijera que las esperaba en las gradas, seguro querrá hablarles de su enfermedad y el porque lloraba, aun que creo que sakura esta bien, ella siempre ha sido fuerte y… ¡oye teme a donde vas!- grito el rubio al ver salir al pelinegro del aula

En eso momento entraron ino y sai junto a hinata quien veían como salía corriendo sasuke

-¿Qué Lee pasa a sasuke - Pregunta sai curioso

-no lo se, estaba diciendo que sakura, estaba enferma y de repente salió corriendo-

-¿sakura esta enferma?- gritaron preocupadas ino y hita asustando a los dos chicos

-¿Dónde esta?- el rubio trago grueso al ver el semblante de ino

-me dijo que las esperaba en las gradas, debe de esperarlas para hablar de su enfermedad, aún que no me preocuparía sakura es una persona muy fuerte y … ¡¿ a donde van?!- grito al ver salir a los dos chicas fuera del aula

. . . . .

Sakura llevaba media hora sentada en las gradas, después de regresar su desayuno decidió quedarse en las gradas, ese era su lugar favorito, nadie la molestaba y ningún profesor a excepción de gay pasaba por ahí, podía estar tranquila

-estúpido naruto, seguro se le olvido decirle a las chicas donde estaba- maldecía a su amigo mientras frotaba sus manos contra si, el aire de octubre estaba frio, indicando que el otoño estaba cerca, una sonrisa escapo de su labios

-nacerás en primavera- le dijo al aire mientras tomaba su vientre- según el estudio tengo seis semanas así que…- puso su dedo en su mentón tratando de hacer las cuentas- si parece que nacerás en primavera- sonrió ante la idea, era un buen clima cálido y soleado, paro un minuto sus pensamientos cayendo en cuenta lo que acababa de hacer, miro su mano sobre su aun plano vientre, no se había puesto a pensar que tenia un bebe, un ser humano creciendo dentro de ella, sonrió, ante la idea del parecido

-¿a quien te parecerás?- pegunto de nuevo al viento, sintió su celular vibrar y después de ver el contacto respondió

-¿Dónde estas?- escucho la voz de temari alarmada –pasamos a buscarte y no estabas en tu casa sakura no nos des sustos, ¿sabes cuantos escenarios criminales me imagine?,¿sabes que tanto me imagine, solo de pensar que te paso algo?- sakura soltó una sonrisita a veces temari podía ser demasiado sobreprotectora

-estoy en la escuela, - respondió tranquila- no sabia que irían por mi-

-¿estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te sientes mal?, puedo ir por ti y llevarte a descansar- temari parecía un manojo de nervios con tantas peguntas

-estoy bien, me siento bien, ya sabes las nauseas son normales, todo bien –

-y ¿sasuke? -

- ...

-sakura deberías decirle, el es el padre- sakura guardo silencio un momento

-tengo clases, debo entrar, pero pasare por ustedes, hablamos en al tarde- se despidió temari para colgar

-¿debería decírselo?- se pregunto

-¿decirle que a quien?-

Sakura giro su rostro su corazón se detuvo y su estomago le dio un vuelco

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**esta hsitoria es un sasusaku, con algo de sakuita.**

**comentarios, quejas, sugerencias.. etc , se acepta de todo :)**

**¡ nos vemos el lunes !**


	3. sin postre, sin sasuke, sin casa

_**hola de nuevo subi el cpaituo porque al parecer se subio ma, gracias ala persona que me comento el error, lamentablemente no pude editarlo y tuve que borrarlo y subirlo de nuevo **_

_**bueno os dejo leer **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sin postre, sin sasuke, sin casa

Corrió a toda prisa por los pasillo, se regañaba mentalmente por haber olvidado ese insignificante problema, había dejado al bobo de su amigo a media palabra, cuando lo recordó, corrió más rápido, llevándose a algún que otro alumno, llego ala segunda planta y giro el pasillo encontrándose con la secretaria, que en cuanto lo vio se ruborizo

-que… ¿Qué se te ofrece?-tartamudeo ante la mirada penetrante de el azabache

-tenia una cita con mi tutor y el director- la secretaria asintió mirando su agenda

-tu tutor no a llegado, pero puedes esperarlo- sasuke se giro y camino alas sillas que estaban de frente al escritorio, había corrido para nada, se había apresurado para nada, de saberlo se hubiera tomado su tiempo, incluso podía haber descubierto el porque sakura estaba tan rara, sonrió para si pensándolo bien había pasado algo inimaginable había llegado antes que su perfecto tutor, bien hecho itachi.

**. . . . .**

-¿decirle que a quien?-

Sakura se tenso giro mirando esos orbes negros en ella e inmediatamente se sonrojo ante su mirada, el solo soltó una risa divertido al ver el sonrojo de sakura

-itachi, ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurro apenas audible, itachi era un hombre alto y de cuerpo formado, su cabello era azabache y largo amarrado en una coleta baja, de ojos ónix al igual que sasuke, era mayor que ella por tres años y asistía ala misma universidad que temari

-vine a ver el avance de sasuke- le sonrió aumentado su sonrojo- ¿no deberías estar en clases?- sakura asintió mientras desviaba la mirada del mayor de los uchiha

-¿sakura te sientes bien?, estas algo pálida- el joven se acerco a su altura mirándola con total atención- ¿has estado llorando?, fue sasuke verdad-

-no sasuke no me ha hecho nada, es solo que…- sakura divago, ¿podría decirle a itachi?, se negó mentalmente – no he dormido bien- itachi la miro no muy convencido

-¿me acompañas ala dirección?- sakura sonrió y asintió

Caminaba por el pasillo del colegio, entre risa y sonrojos provocados por el mayor de los uchiha, no había sonreído así desde hace días, y ahora llegaba el y de la nada le alegraba el día, llegaron a su destino encontrándose con la secretaria bastante sonrojada que no quitaba la vista de cierto azabache

-hermanito- sonrió al verlo sentado, sasuke los miro por unos segundos, los había visto desde tiempo atrás

-por fin llegas-

– me estas esperando, eso es tierno- sonrió con dulzura mientras lo abrazaba y restregaba su mejilla contra la de el

-¡quítate de encima!- lo empujo y se acomodo su uniforme- déjate de tonterías y entremos de una buena vez- grito mientras miraba a sakura de reojo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, mirándolo detenidamente,

-te veré otro día sakura- escucho a su hermano despedirse de ella y como sakura le sonreí para luego retirarse de ahí

-deberías ser más amable con sakura-

-hmp-

-sabes sakura no es nada fea- itachi soltó una risita

-¿a que te refieres?- levanto su ceja mirando a su hermano

- ¿celoso?-

-que tonterías dices, esa mocosa no me interesa en absoluto- sasuke se dirigió ala puerta y después de tocar espero el pase

-entonces no te importa si la invito a salir- y antes de que sasuke repicara, escucharon el pase y ambos entraron ala dirección

**. . . . .**

La nariz de sakura percibía cientos de aromas, provocando que su estomago gruñera de hambre, olía lo dulce de los postres de la cafetería, al parecer los dulces no le ocasionaban nauseas, se acerco junto con sus amigas ala barra de postres, mirando con atención cual de todas las opciones tomaría

-solo escoge uno y ya- chillo ino, al ver que llevaban ahí diez minutos en la barra de postres

-no puedo, todos se ven deliciosos, y a todos les tengo antojo-

Miro ala señora y con su dedo señalo los postres que se llevaría, llenando su bandeja de siete pastelillos, un paquete de galletas, varios dangos y una malteada de fresa

-deberías alimentarte mejor sakura- la voz de hinata se escuchaba preocupada, al verla llegar con su bandeja repleta de postres y dulces, - no puedes comer solo golosinas en ese estado-

-hinata tiene razón - sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia lo que sus amigas decían, sabía que tenían razón, esa no era una comida saluda para una embrazada, pero que podía hacer tenia unos antojos de dulces y sabia que si compraba comida le daría nauseas y posiblemente vomitaría, tomo un pastelillo para comérselo pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su boca le fue arrebatado por ino junto ala bandeja

-te pondrás gorda- chillo mientras tiraba las golosina ala basura ente la mirada de sakura

-¡cerda!- sakura se levanto mientras una mirada asesina cubría sus ojos, ambas tragaron grueso, conocían el carácter de su amiga, era rudo y agresivo, pero esta vez era diferente- date por muerta – susurro con voz tétrica, mientras a paso lento se acechaba a una temerosa ino

-¡ sakura!- la voz del rubio corriendo hacia ellas se escucho por toda la cafetería, de un instante a otro sakura giro para cambiar su expresión a la mas feliz que tenia- ¡ naruto!- grito mientras levantaba su mano saludándolo efusivamente, ino miro a sakura con una gotita en su cabeza, sakura parecía victima de las hormonas, el rubio llego a su altura sonriéndole a todas

-¿Cómo te sientes sakura?- la mirada de sakura paso de la mas feliz ala mas triste del mundo, mientras pequeñas lagrimas anchas amenazaban con salir

-la cerda esta, me quito todos mis dulces, y ahora moriré de hambre- chillo mientras cascadas salían de sus ojos, naruto y hinata se miraron y sonrieron nervioso al ver a una bipolar sakura, ino solo bufaba acerca de las hormonas de sakura

-si ese es el problema- naruto saco de su pantalón, lo que parecía ser unos chocolates, los ojos de sakura de ser cascadas sin fin, pasaron ser grandes con estrellitas mientras tomaba los dulces en sus manos

-nada de eso- de otro momento a otro ino tomo los dulces y los guardo en su uniforme- debes alimentarte bien frente de marquesina- la haruno agacho su mirada mientras la cubría una aura depresiva

-ino tiene razón en tu estado no debes comer dulce- las tres se asustaron, ¿Cómo sabia naruto lo de sakura?

-naruto, ¿Cómo sabes lo de sakura?- la voz de hinata era preocupada, el rubio la miro por un momento

-es obvio, sakura esta pálida y se ve cansada, sakura deberías de tomar mas cuidados y descansar, la gripa no es algo que se tome ala ligera, se que eres una persona fuerte pero si sigues de obstinada puedes enfermar mas… hablando de enfermedades ¿no han visto a sasuke?- ambas amigas cayeron al suelo al escuchar al rubio

-esta con itachi, en la oficina del director - respondió sakura una vez regresando la compostura

-¿itachi esta aquí?- sakura asintió

-vino para verificar el progreso de sasuke, me lo encontré en las gradas y lo acompañe ala dirección

-que suerte frente, acompañar al bombón de itachi- ino suspiro derrotada,

-¿Cuál bombón?- la voz detrás de ino la tenso y con ojos temerosos giro encontrándose con su novio sabia sin ninguna expresión

-este… yo… bueno…- la campaña de al siguiente clase sonó por la cafetería

-tenemos clase con anko- ino tomo a sakura y hinata y como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo a toda prisa

-ino espera, no eh comido anda- se escuchaba gritar a sakura mientras era perdida e vista por los chicos

**. . . . .**

-bueno hermanito debo regresar a clases- ambos pararon en la salida del instituto

-hmp-

-no me extrañes mucho- le sonrió mientras despeinaba los cabello de su hermano- te veo en la tarde- dicho esto sasuke giro directo a entrar al colegio

-oye sasuke, me saludas a sakura- grito para marcharse ahí, sasuke apretó los puños, después de hablar con el director acerca de las calificación y comportamiento de sasuke en los últimos meses, itachi lo había obligado a comer juntos, habían sido la media hora mas larga de su vida, su hermano no paraba de hablar de lo linda que estaba sakura, lo simpática y dulce que era, que la invitaría a salir, y tal vez podrían hasta ser pareja, apretó más los puntos, al recordar como la sola idea de que sakura saliera y se hiciera novia de itachi, se removió sus cabellos azabaches, mientras soltaba un gruñido, ¿Qué diablos hacia pensando en sakura? A el que le importaba, después de todo sakura ya no el importaba, habían tenido su historia y esa historia había acabado ya… sakura ya no el importaba en absoluto…

-¿entonces porque me molesta el echo que salga con otro?- se dijo a si mismo, abrir la puerta del salón de un golpe, todos los miraron a excepción de sakura y sus amigas que hacían hasta atrás del salón, miro ala pelirrosa sonreír y hablar con ella, hace unas horas salía corriendo del salón llorando y después la ve regresar con su hermano lo más contenta que podía, ¿acaso sakura estaba feliz por su hermano? A sakura ¿le gustaba su hermano?¿ que diablos era lo que sentía?, un calor se apodero de el seguido de una furia, sus ojos buscaron a cierta cabellera roja,

-karin- grito atrayendo la atención de ella y de sakura que no se encontraba lejos de la pelirroja, se coloco a su altura, miro a la pelirroja y luego ala haruno para sonreír ladinamente y ante la mirada sorprendida de ambas se acerco peligrosamente a karin,

-sasuke- susurro nerviosa la pelirroja, sasuke ensancho su sonrisa para detenerse cerca de sus labios

-el viernes alas seis, en el centro comercial- ala pelirroja se le desencajo la quijada ante al sorpresa

-me… ¿ me estas invitando a salir?-

- no llegues tarde karin- hablo serio separándose de ella , dándole a entender que era correcto

-claro que no sasuke- grito emocionada karin

Sakura miro a sasuke unos momentos, esta permanecía con sus ojos ojerosos clavados en el, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, la miro detalladamente, estaba mas pálida y se le veía triste y apagada, tal como naruto y su hermano le habían dicho, se dirigió a su pupitre

-¡ estas loco teme! ¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a salir a karin? Y luego frente a toda la clase, que no tienes sentido de la prudencia, estoy seguro que tus grito se escucho hasta argentina–

-cállate dobe que aquí el imprudente y gritón eres tú-

-eres un insensible- chillo naruto mientras de sus ojos salían cascadas de lágrimas

**. . . . . **

El viento comenzó a soplar de nuevo, llevando un aire de frio por toda konoha, el otoño pronto entraría y para su mala suerte no había llevado abrigó extra, por lo que tuvo que encogerse en su delgado suéter verde del instituto, estaba a unas calles por llegara su casa, había llamado temari diciendo que se iría sola a su casa ,después de múltiples peguntas y sobreprotección, había conseguido que la dejase ir sola, dejando a ino y hinata con sai y naruto, lo que ahora quería era estar sola, pensar en ella, pensar en sasuke.

su pecho se encogió al pensar en lo que paso en la tarde, sasuke le había pedido una cita a karin, soltó un suspiro cansado,

-yo fui la primera- susurro para ella

Ala única chica que sasuke le había pedido una cita era a ella y después de eso y de varias citas se hicieron novios, ella era la primera y hasta ahora la ultima chica que había salido formalmente con sasuke, y era hasta ahora porque ahora el saldría con karin, sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, sonrió con tristeza, le había dolido tanto presenciar como sasuke le pedía una cita a karin que se sorprendió que en ese momento no se echara a llorar, pero ahora que se encontraba sola quería soltar el llanto

_-¿porque no quieres salir con migo?- la sien de sasuke palpitaba, le había pedido un cita, o más bien le había ordenado tener una cita con el y aunque lo había anhelado desde hace tiempo, simplemente la forma en que se lo pidió la había decepcionado_

_-ya te dije, no- sasuke le salió un tic en el ojo, había sido demasiado, era al primera chica que invitaba a salir y la muy digna le rechazaba, tomo el puente de su nariz masajeándolo, _

_-eres una molestia-_

_-y si soy una molestia ¿porque me invitas a salir?- grito cabreada la haruno_

_-¡porque me gustas tonta!-_

El sonido de los truenos la saco de su recuerdo, miro el cielo gris pronto comenzaría a llover, camino directo a su casa, con un nudo en su garganta, tenia que ser fuerte la parecer sasuke ya le gustaba otra chica y ella ya quedaba descartada de la vida del uchiha

Las lluvia comenzó a caer liguera, calmada pero el estruendosos sonido de los grujidos de las nubes negras daban entender que no solo era una simple lluvia ligera, entro a su casa apenas con una ligera capa de agua sobre ella,

-llegue- grito en la pequeña estancia, su madre descansaba ese día – perdón por el retraso, enseguida te preparo de comer- hablo mientras entraba ala sala, mirando a su madre

-¿mama?-

Su madre hacia en medio de la sala dándole la espalda, a sakura le recorrió un escalofrió al verla girar y soltarle una fuerte bofetada

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!- la escucho gritar, sakura la miro mientras mantenía su mano sobre su mejilla roja y punzante

-¿de... de que hablas?- apenas pudo decir palabra, los ojos de su madre la veían con rabia, con decepción pero sobre todo con odio

-no te hagas la tonta, hablo de esto-

Sakura sintió la bolita de papel en su rostro, la recogió con miedo, tomo el papel que su madre le arrogo y después de desenvolverlo abrió sus ojos, era su prueba de embarazo

-me mato todo el día para mantenerte y me sales con esto-

-puedo explicarlo-

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Que andabas revolcándote, con quien sabes quien? –los ojos de sakura comenzaron a soltar pequeñas lagrimas, ¿Cómo podía hablarle así?

-mama- sollozo,

Su madre se acerco ella a paso rápido tomándola del brazo – no pienso mantener a un bastardo-

-¿a que te refieres mama?- hablo con temor, miro que la arrastraba ala salida

-en este momento te vas de mi casa- sakura sintió la fría lluvia mas fuerte sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos se posaron en aquella mujer de cabello castaño en el umbral de la puerta

-no quiero volver a verte- le soltó con rabia, cerrando al puerta

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_nos vemos el meircoles :)_**

**_dudas, quejas o sugerencias en comentaios _**


	4. la propuesta

_**miercoles de capitulo nuevo **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La propuesta

Las frías manos de sakura golpeaban fuertemente la puerta de madera

-mama ábreme por favor- gritaba casi sin voz, su cuerpo empapado sentía el frio de la lluvia y el viento

-por favor- sollozo de nuevo, miro de nuevo la puerta, miro el agarre de su mano y miro el papel de la prueba lo doble y guardo dentro de su uniforme, se abrigo con sus brazos, aunque poco le ayudaba estaba empapada, se había quedado sin casa, camino fuera de la propiedad, las calles estaban vacías, ¿Quién en su sano juico saldría con tremenda lluvia?, su cuerpo caminaba por impulso ya nada podía salir peor

-¿Qué haces aquí?- O tal vez si

**. . . . . .**

Alcanzo a cubrirse en una marquesina de un local, apenas y la lluvia comenzó a tomar fuerza, miro el cielo, al parecer la lluvia no daría tregua de que el llegara seco a su casa, soltó un suspiro cansado, no quería admitirlo pero el dobe de su amigo tenia razón, haber invitado a karin frente a todo el salón había sido un error

Primeramente el no era de dar espectáculo frente a los demás, pero debía admitir que sus pensamientos de sakura e itachi lo cegaron y segundo , se había echado encima a una insoportable, chillona, empalagosa y ensimosa karin .

Apenas tocada la campaña le había arrastrado para que la acompañara a su casa y hablar a donde la llevaría el viernes, luego le impido la salida y tuvo que quedarse en su casa, a soportar las insinuaciones de parte de ella, si no hubiera sido por la llamada de itachi para saber donde se había metido no habría salido nunca

Definitivamente naruto tenia razón, por sus celos se había metido en un lio, ¿Cómo rayos, se le había ocurrido invitar a salir a karin? Había jurado que ya no lo volvería hacer, ala única y ultima persona que invitaría seria a sakura,

_Se había sorprendido el mismo mirándola de nuevo, se regaño mentalmente, ¿porque la veía tanto?, no era mas que otra chica enamorada de el, otra molestia más, pero esa molestia tenia algo diferente, no era la típica fan acosadora, que lo seguía y llamaba constantemente, al contrario, ella se mantenía al marguen lo único que hacia era ruborizarse al tenerlo cerca, jamás se le abalanzo o pidió una cita, si no fuera por sus sonrojos y porque naruto le dijo que ella lo amaba jamás hubiera pensado que ella sentía algo por el _

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo mirándola, sonreí con sus amigas, esa sonrisa que no le parecía fastidiosa al contrario para el era perfecta sus labios delgados dientes blancos y perfectos_

_-de tanto verla la vas a gastar- la voz de naruto lo saco de su encantamiento_

_-¿de que hablas?, yo no miraba a nadie- _

_Naruto soltó una risita a su amigo, ellos eran amigos desde que tenia uso de razón y a pesar de ser tan amigo eran rivales de la misma forma, siempre competían por todo pero eso no impedían que se quisieran como hermanos, y gracias a ese cabeza dura había conocido a sakura a los seis años cuando ella se había cambiado de escuela naruto se hizo amigo de ella al instante_

_Sakura, si te gusta tanto, invitar a Salir, se puede ver en negara- _

_-hmp-_

Ya había pasado casi medio año desde que había invitado a salir por primera vez y aun sentía ese extraño casquineó que sintió esa día, cada vez que recordaba ese día.

De nuevo un rayo ilumino el lugar, sasuke suspiro la lluvia empeoraría y el tenia que llegar a su casa, no tuvo otra opción que correr entre la lluvia, corrió varios kilómetros sin nada de gente en la calle era mas fácil, aunque la lluvia en su rostro no ayudaba, corrió un poco más y a medida que corría veía una silueta acercarse, ¿Qué persona salía con tremenda tormenta? Corrió y se percato que aquella silueta caminaba a paso lento , no tardo mucho en identificar cierto cabello rosa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto al verse a su altura, sakura lo miro con sus ojos verdes, estaba llorando, el rojo de sus ojos la delataba, la miro con detenimiento, estaba empapada su uniforme se pegaba a su cuerpo al igual que sus cabellos a su rostro

-temari- soltó en un susurro, apenas audible

-¿te pregunte que haces aquí?- sasuke ignoro lo dicho por sakura, sakura enfoco su vista en el, se veía ida anestesiada

-sasuke- susurro para cerrar sus ojos y caer, en un movimiento rápido la tomo entre brazos antes que callera al suelo, la miro de nuevo , estaba mas pálida y sus ojeras estaban mas enmarcas, además que estaba mas helada que la misma lluvia

**. . . . . .**

El olor a alcohol inundo su nariz, frunció, abrió y cerro los ojos rápidamente al ser cegada por la luz , se tallo los ojos tratando de acostumbrar, encontrándose en una cama de hospital, se incorporo sentándose en la cama, miro al pequeña manguera del suero conectada a su muñeca ¿Qué había pasado?

-despertaste- escucho una voz femenina entrar al habitación

-los tenias preocupados- la enfermera, sonrió y ce acerco a revisarle el suero

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Qué paso?-

-tu novio te trajo, ambos llegaron muy mojados, deberías cuidarte, estando en tu condición es peligroso exponerse a las lluvias-

-¿mi novio?- la enfermera asintió

-un chico muy atractivo, de cabello azabache y ojos ónix- sakura se tenso, las imágenes de ella y sasuke bajo al lluvia la inundaron

-les diré que ya despertaste- la enfermera salió antes que sakura pudiera reaccionar

Ahora lo recordaba se había topado con sasuke, pero después de ahí no recordaba nada, sus ojos se abrieron con miedo ¿y si la enfermera le había dicho que estaba embarazada? Después de todo lo habían confundido con su novio

-temari- sorprendida la ver ala rubia de cuatro coletas entrar ala habitación

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te sientes?- temari se acerco y coloco junta ella muy preocupada

-estoy bien- le sonrió, -solo fue un desmayo- la rubia cambio su rostro de tranquilidad a uno muy enojado

-¡planeas matarte de hambre, te desmayaste porque no te has alimentado bien, además que salir a caminar bajo a lluvia casi te causa una pulmonía estas loca sakura!- temari soltaba fuego por la boca mientras sakura inflaba sus cachetes infantilmente

-si no comí, fue por que la cerda no me dejo comer mis dulce- soltó en un puchero

-¿dulces?, eso ni se le llama comida- temari trato de tranquilizarse

-¿y sasuke?- la escucho decir con voz baja, la miro un momento

-¿sabe que estoy…-

Temari negó con al cabeza y la haruno suspiro aliviada

-cuando te trajo aquí, me llamo no estaba tan lejos de aquí y llegue rápido, en cuanto me vio y escucho que el doctor dijo que estabas fuera de peligro salió del hospital

-ya veo-

-¿sakura que hacías caminado en plena lluvia?

-mi madre me echo, se entero que estoy embarazada-

La enfermera entro en ese momento y dejo sobre una mesita las ropas de la haruno,- te lavamos y secamos tu ropa-le dijo con amabilidad – en cuanto firmen tu alta podrás irte- ambas amigas le sonrieron

-vivirás con migo-

**. . . . .**

Cerro al puerta de su casa, tomo su mochila y al maleta y entro ala camioneta de temari, había salido del hospital ayer por la noche y después de programar una cita con la obstetra se había dirigido al departamento de temari cerca del centro, habían quedado que por la mañana irían a su casa y sacarían unas cosa aprovechando que su madre se iría a trabajar,

-llévame al colegio- temari levanto una ceja extrañada

-¿no prefieres descansar?- sakura engoo

-quiero hacer mi vida normal- temari no opuso objeción, sabia lo terca que sakura podía ser y decido dejarla en el colegio,

Sakura salió del colegio y luego de escuchar a temari que pasaría por ella acelero rumbo a su universidad, sakura camino y en el paso se le cayo la prueba la tomo mientras la miraba, estaba algo arrugada por la lluvia de ayer peros seguía en optimas condiciones, la gurdo en su bolso del suéter y entro después la rompería, nadie podía saber de su embarazo.

Llego a su salón, como siempre estaba semivacío, sasuke con su grupo de fans uno que otro alumno, camino a su pupitre y se sentó ante la mirada de sasuke que no perdía detalle de ella, tal vez después le daría las gracias,

Las clases pasaron de lo más normal, sakura trataba de prestar atención pero por más esfuerzo no podía, solo recordaba lo pasada ayer, de un momento a otro se quedo sin casa y familia, ¿ahora que aria?, temari le había llevado vivir con ella pero no podía estar de arrimada, tenia que ayudar y ¿la escuela? Su madre ya no pagaría al colegiatura y ella no tenia dinero con que pagarla, tal vez tendría que dejarla y luego buscar otras opciones, el sonido del al campana del almuerzo la saco de sus pensamientos

**. . . . . .**

El estomago se le revolvió al ver la bandeja que ino el ponía frente a ella, la había llevado ala mesa ella le prepararía su almuerzo para que no pasar lo de ayer, temari se había encargado de contarles todo, y después de las mil disculpas de ino a ella la rubia le había prometido que ella se haría cargo de su alimentación, y eso a sakura el dio miedo.

-ino no creo que a sakura el guste- la voz de hinata era de preocupación

-¿porque lo dices hinata?- la hyuga séalo a su amiga que tenia la cara verde y trataba de taparse la boca y nariz a toda costa

-el queso es para el calcio, además sai me presto un libro donde dice que le pescado es una fuete de omegas – sakura no pudo mas y corrió directo al baño

-pobre sakura, debe sentirse muy mal- se lamento el rubio mientras veía correr ala pelirrosa al baño

-es normal en su condición- hablo despreocupado el Nara

- ¿ te lo dijo temari?- cuestiono sorprendido sai, el nara negó

-aun no pero, es mas que lógico-

ino Aun no me dado de lo, pero obviamente eres Mas pronto notara-

.-tienen razón- hablo el rubio totalmente serio, shikamaru y sai se miraron sorprendidos

-¿sakura ya te lo conto?- preguntaron ambos

-no, pero es mas que obvio, que sakura se enfermo por lo que cocina ino, sai si te casa con ino, morirás de hambre, te compadezco- ambos jóvenes cayeron de espaldas al escuchar al rubio

**. . . . . .**

había logrado que durante todo el día su desayuno quedar dentro de su organismo, había tenido sus nauseas y vómitos matutinos pero después de desayunar lo que temari el preparo había estado de lo más normal,

se quito el suéter y lo puso sobre la loza del lavabo sin percatarse que algo había caído, de nuevo sintió las arcadas en su estomago y salió disparada al cubículo del baño, escucho como alguien entraban al baño pero poco le importo, no podían extrañarse, no era un secreto que la comida de ino era un desastre

-cerda- maldijo estaba segura que la que llevaría su alimentación seria hinata o temari, pero jamás ino

Salió del baño, para lavarse, pero su expresión cambio al encontrarse de frente a una pellirroja leyendo un papel

-estas embarazada haruno-

- ...

-¿de quien es el bastardo?-

- ...

-ya lo sabes- escucho decir

Karin trago grueso, ahora que todo iba bien llegaba sakura y lo arruinaba

-muy astuta embarazarse de otro y decir que sasuke es el padre-

-te equivocas yo no me he metido con otros-

Miro los ojos de sakura totalmente enojados, sabia que sakura no era de esas que salían de chico en chico, pero porque ahora que sasuke por fin le había pedido un cita,

-bien aremos esto- miro la hoja donde decía el nombre de la haruno y el resultado tomo un cacho de hoja y con un lápiz anoto una dirección para entregárselo a sakura

-¿que es esto?-

-es una clínica donde puedes abortar, no es muy cara, podrás pagarla-

-¡estas Loca Karin! -

-mira tienes de dos, te haces el legrado y sigues tu vida normal lejos de sasuke o yo me encargare de que sepan que te embarazaste y planeabas colgarle el bastardito a sasuke- sakura abrió los ojos sin medida- y para asegurarme guardare esta prueba- karin se acomodo sus cabellos para dirigirse ala salida

-tienes hasta mañana haruno-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_nuestro adorado itachi :3_**

**_sudas, sugerencias, quejas y demas en comentarios leeo todos _**

**_nos vemos el viernes :)_**

**_suerte _**


	5. sakura esta embarazada

_**viernes de capitulo ;) , puntual como hasta ahora**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura esta embarazada

La sala de estar era llenada por cuatro chicas que se encontraban en aquel lujo departamento, ubicado justo en el centro de la ciudad, bastante amplio y seguro, así es cuatro chicas platicaban o trataban de no pararse he ir a matar a cierta chica

-es maldita zanahoria andante- grito ino bastante enojada

-es increíble hasta donde puede llegar para conseguir a sasuke- temari al igual que ino estaban fricas, apenas ella paso por las tres fueron a su apartamento inmediatamente sakura es conto lo que había ocurrido ese día

-¿y que has pensado sakura?- pregunto hinata al ver a su amiga sumida en sus pensamientos, ambas rubias dejaron su enojo de lado,

-es obvio que no lo ara - regaño ino –¿verdad sakura?- ino dudo un poco sakura seguía callada mirando ala nada

-aun no lo se- respondió débilmente, , había pensado todo el día en la propuesta de karin, la idea de volver a su vida anterior, con su mama, seguir la escuela , evitar las burlas de su embarazo por sus compañeros de clases, pero ella no era una persona que resolviera así sus problemas siempre había agarrado al toro por los cuernos, pero solo tenia 17 años, y en tan solo unos días perdió a su madre su hogar y pronto perdería la escuela

-esa maldita arpía, lo plano muy bien- la voz de temari la regreso ala realidad- justo mañana es viernes mañana saldrá con sasuke, es una perra- soltó mientras cruzaba sus brazos indignada

-sabes que cualquier decisión que tomes, te apoyamos- sakura miro hinata, siempre tan dulce , el sonrió agradecida, no sabría que hacer sin ellas

**. . . . . .**

-que no dobe-

-vamos teme, no seas amargado- chillaba naruto a su amigo azabache, llevaba todo el día convenciéndolo de ir al departamento de temari junto a ino y shikamaru

-irán sai y shikamaru, ¿porque no quieres ir?-

-porqué ellos irán a ver a sus novias, no tenemos nada que hacer ahí- sentencio,

-naruto inflo los cachetes ante al respuesta de su amigo- pues yo si tengo que hacer, ahí estará hinata y sakura, -

Naruto cerro al puerta fuertemente, el azabache se recostó en su cama, había pasado todo el día contemplando a sakura, al parecer ya estaba mejor haba llegado al colegio mas alegre y se le veía un semblante mas mejorado , pero justo después del almuerzo había regresado al salón diferente parecía triste y preocupada, no se había acercado a preguntarle como seguía,.

Se sentía un idiota por haber abandonado el hospital la noche anterior, pero su orgullo pudo mas, en cuanto llego temari y escucho que sakura estaba bien se largo, aunque la duda de saber que le pasaba a sakura lo matara por dentro

-¿Qué te paso ayer?- se dijo a si mismo, ¿porque sakura vagaba por la noche en plena tormenta?

-hermanito la cena esta lista- itachi se asomo por la puerta encontrándose a sasuke muy concentrado en su cama, lo miro unos minutos, sasuke no se había percatado de su presencia, parecía estar teniendo una discusión en su mente, sus gestos lo delataban, decidió salir y dejarlo solo.

-¿te pasa algo?- hablo lo suficientemente alto para que sasuke lo notara

-nada que te importe-

-esta bien, al cena esta lista – itachi salió de la habitación rumbo ala cocina, sabia que el orgullo e sasuke era mas fuerte que sus problemas y eso lo deprimió, desde la muerte de sus padres, el se había convertido en alguien solitario y reservado, sólo naruto le permitía entrar a su coraza, pero a el no jamás lo había dejado, sabia que cuando murieron sus padres el tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermanó y de los negocios además que debía de seguir estudiando y en todo ese tiempo descuido a su hermano por consecuencia sasuke se volvió aislado.

Pero todo había cambiado cunado empezó a salir con sakura, a pesar que seguía en su pose de cubito de hielo, su mirada se había vuelto más cálida, y sakura era la única que hacia que sasuke sonriera como de niño , pero las estupideces de su sasuke hicieron que la perdiera

-Eres un idiota hermanito, perdiste ala única mujer que te aguantaba- sonrió con nostalgia

**. . . . . . **

El ascensor macaba el piso cinco, aun faltaban quince pisos, para llegar al departamento de su chica, a veces se preguntaba porque temari había comprado un departamento en la cima del edificio

-aun no entiendo porque llevamos tantas cosas- se quejaba el rubio que cargaba con varias bolsas

- sakura debe alimentarse bien- hablo sai ya cansado

-pero llevamos comida para un pelotón, sakura esta enferma no embarazada- shikamaru y sai suspiraron, aun no entendían como hinata podía aguantarlo, el elevador produjo un sonido indicando que habían llegado a su piso, los tres jóvenes salieron de ascensor y caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar ala entrada del departamento , hinata les abrió sorprendida y aterrada

-chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- hablaba nerviosa la hyuga

-¿todo bien?- shikamaru entro seguido de los demás

-eto…- una mata rosada paso ante los ojos de los tres chicos seguidos de dos matas rubias

-déjenme- corría por toda la sala la haruno poniendo de barrera los sillones

-frente danos esos panecillos ahora-

-no- chillo para correr de nuevo y ser seguidas por las dos rubias

Hinata suspiro cansada, -llevan así un buen rato- los tres chicos asintieron para colocar las bolsas de súper en la mesa

-trajimos unas cosas para ustedes- sai tomo una bolsa y saco de ella un paquete de lo qué parecía ser dangos, sakura paro en seco haciendo que ambas rubias cayeran encima de ella por no darles tiempo de detenerse

-¡dangos!- chillo quitándose alas rubias y corriendo ala mesa

-trajimos, verduras carne pollo, leche, algo de dulces y fruta- los ojos de sakura brillaban al ver toda la comida que habían traído los chicos

-el libro de prenatal de la biblioteca, dice que debes alimentarte lo mejor posible- sakura se puso azul al escuchar a sai

-pre... Prenatal- dijeron ambas rubias parándose del suelo

-¿Cómo lo saben? ¿Quién se los dijo?-

-intuición hinata-

-osase que ya lo sabían y no planeaban decirlo- grito ino acercándose a los chicos

-estábamos esperando que ustedes nos dijeran- hablo calmado shikamaru

-lo siento chicos, debimos haberles contado- hablo bajo sakura ante la mirada de todos – es solo que esta noticia me tomo por sorpresa y no sabia bien como afrontarlo,- shikamaru y sai asintieron, comprendían lo difícil que debió ser enterarse que estaba embarazada y pelear era lo menos importante

-¿Qué sabíamos chicos?, ¿Cuál noticia?- hablo naruto rompiendo el momento emotivo, todos su amigos lo vieron con una gotita en la sien ¿que acaso si era tan tonto para no entender?

-valla que eres cabeza hueca-

-ino cálmate- hablaba tranquila hinata para mirar a naruto que al veía sin entender aun la situación

-eres la única que lo aguanta hinata ¿Cómo lo haces?- hablo temari ala sonrojada hyuga

-¿me podrían explicar que es lo que pasa?- grito ya cansada de no saber de que hablaban sus amigos

-naruto- lo l amo la voz calmada de sakura su ojos azules se posaron en sakura quien lo miraba tranquila y con una sonrisa ligera pero aun así se podría ver la angustia en su sonrisa falsa – estoy embarazada- los ojos de naruto la miraron con detenimiento de pies a cabeza para centrarse en su vientre, para quedarse en silencio unos minutos

-¡sakura esta embarazada!- grito mientras su amigos caían de espaldas ante la respuesta de su amigo rubio

-si naruto- sonrió divertida sakura paras sentir como el rubio corría y la abrazaba tan fuerte que pensó que al partiría en dos

-seré tío- chillo emocionado, al separarse la haruno- sakura serás mama, una hermosa y grandiosa mama- la haruno no pudo evitar mirarlo con ternura, esperaba una reacción diferente de su amigo , pero al verlo tan feliz ,

-no se si seré una grandiosa mama- le sonrió ya separándose de el

-que dices sakura, ceras una excelente mama, serás la mejor mama de todas- el rubio le dedico una grande y hermosa sonrisa, sakura lo miro agradecida al igual que a shikamaru y sai que a pesar de no haberles dicho nada, se habían molestado en traerle comida, además de lo agradecida de temari que le ofreció un techo cuando lo necesitan y hinata e ino que la apoyaban en todo, toco su vientre por impulso, no necesitaba pensarlo, ella iba hacer todo lo posible por darle lo mejor a su hijo, como naruto le decía iba hacer una excelente mama

-bueno basta de tanta emotividad, comamos algo- chillo ino

El timbre sonó de nuevo

-¿esperan alguien?- pregunto sai mientras todas negaban, el pelinegro se acerco ala puerta dejando ver al uchiha mayor en al puerta

-itachi- susurro temari al verlo sorprendido por verlo a todos en el apartamento

-vine a pedirte mi libro de finanzas, pero creo que interrumpí algo- sonrió

-para nada, estábamos apunto de comer, quédate- pidió la rubia, itachi miro a todos pero en especial a cierta pelirrosa que o miraba con un ligero sonrojo desde la mesa del comedor., acepto la invitación, después de todo era mejor que quedarse en casa con el malhumorado de sasuke

**. . . . **

La tarde había pasado amena, entre charlas y bromas el apartamento de temari era realmente animoso,

-bueno es tarde creo debemos de irnos- hablo sai parándose de la mesas seguido de shikamaru y naruto

-¿quieren que las acompañemos a casa?- ino y hinata negaron –el chofer de hinata pasara por nosotras- sai asintió a su novia y después de despedirse de los demás partieron a sus casa,

-chico- hablo serio el rubio ya dentro del ascensor- ¿y sasuke?-

Quedaron en silencio, todos sabían que sasuke era el padre del bebe de sakura, y si no había armado un alboroto era porque el aun no lo sabia

-somos sus amigos- hablo sai

-lose- el timbre del ascensor sonó y los tres salieron de el para dirigirse ala acera- pero eso el toca a sakura- hablo shikamaru

**. . . .**

-También debo retirarme- itachi se levanto de la mesa- gracias por la cena – temari que se encontraba al lado de sakura el dio un codazo ala haruno produciendo un quejido de dolor

-¿Qué?- chillo, sakura miro a temari sin entender sus gestos,

-sakura acompaña a itachi al ascensor- pidió ino, si algo se habían dado cuenta es que durante todo al tarde el uchiha no dejaba de ver a sakura y sakura no dejaba de sonrojarse cuando se daba cuenta que la veía

-no es necesario-

-claro que si- ino levanto a sakura y empujo a ambos fuera del departamento- para ella es un placer- dijo para cerrar la puerta a ambos

-cerda- maldijo por lo bajo, ya se las pagaría todas juntas

-vamos- escucho la voz de itachi para asentir y dirigirse al ascensor, -bueno no me perdí- bromeo itachi soltando una carcajada, sakura sintió sus mejillas arder al verlo reír, los hermanos uchiha no reían, bueno sasuke no reía, solo fueron unas ocasiones en que lo vio reír, y eso a contadas ocasiones

-sakura- escucho la voz suave y aterciopelada de itachi,

-¿quieres salir con migo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿y que les parecio?, neustro lindo itachi, salio algo corto pero tratare de hacerlo mas largos **

**nos vemos el lunes **

**suere ;)**


	6. la cita

_**hola :) bueno antes que nada se que no es lunes, si no que es sabado, pero hubo un error en la actualizacion, como se habran dado ceunta repeti capitulos, en el capitulo cuatro, subi tambien el cinco y el cinco lo volvi a repetir.**_

_**gracias aradia 110 por hacerme ver mi error y bueno como se lo prometi subo el capitulo sexto hoy como una disculpa ,a ella y ustedes ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

anotacion:_ letra en cursiva son recuerdos_

La cita

Sintió las uñas de la chica clavarse sobre su brazo, chillando escaladoramente, bufo de nuevo, maldita la hora que invito a karin a salir, no era ni la mitad de la película y estaba seguro que tenia después de la película necesitaría un trasplante de brazo

-si te da tanto miedo para que me pediste verla- le susurro

-abrázame sasuke- chillo de nuevo cerrando los ojos ante la imagen de terror. Sasuke rodo los ojos esta seria una pésima cita, sintió de nuevo las uñas largas de la chica en su brazo como lateralmente se le lanzaba encima ante las escenas de terror

Recordó la tercera cita que había tenido con sakura, la haruno había escogido una película de acción para su sorpresa y aunque el anhelaba que escogiera una de terror para que sakura se pegara a el y el poder abrazarla, su plan fallo al ver a sakura tan atenta y alejada de el por la culpa de la película

_-sasuke ¿crees que yo pueda aprender karate?- hablada la pelirrosa mientras salían de la sala y lanzaba puñetazos al aire_

_-lo dudo-_

_-sasuke- chillo inflando los cachetes infantilmente_

_-¿para que quieres aprender karate?-_

_-Para defenderme de la gente mala - respondió de lo más normal _

_-hmp, para eso estoy yo- hablo para tomar la mano de sakura y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, haciendo que sakura pasara de lo pálida al color de la granada_

-tengo hambre sasuke- escucho a la voz de karin para darse cuenta que la película había terminado y empezaban a salir del cine

**. . . . .**

Se miro de nuevo en el espejo, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, aventó al ropa de nuevo ala cama quedando en bata otra vez, miro su armario y empezó a buscar algo más

Había aceptado salir con itachi ¿porque ni ella lo sabia?, de lo que si estaba segura era que si no hubiera aptado ino la hubiera matado, pero ese no era el problema el problema era que había aceptado salir con el día siguiente, había faltado a clases por sus nauseas matutinas, se sentía aliviada por no haberle dado al respuesta a karin pero sabia que karin no se quedaría satisfecha con la usencia de ella

Tomo unos pantalones de tubo y una playera de manga larga, los miro unos minutos aun podía usar ropa justa, sonrió y se dispuso a cambiarse, si efectivamente aun podía usar ropa justa, se cepillo su largo cabello y después de una ultima mirada salió de cuarto

-nos vemos- grito a temari que hacia en la cocina lavando

-suerte- escucho cuando cerraba la puerta y salía al ascensor

Había quedado con itachi de verse en el centro comercial, el uchiha había insistido en ir por ella a su casa, pero ella no podía decirle que ya no vivía ahí, puso su mano en su vientre acariciándolo

-todo saldrá bien- se dijo para salir del ascensor y caminar al centro comercial que no se encontraba lejos de ahí

Ese día le confesaría itachi que estaba embarazada

**. . . . . .**

-¿Qué te parece este sasuke?- la pelirroja le modelaba un vestido corto hasta el muslo de lentejuela morada

-hmp- respondió ya aburrido, llevaba ahí metido una hora y a Karin no se decidía por ningún vestido

-mejor este- la escucho gritar para entrar de nuevo al probador

_-este es perfecto- la escucho decir al tomar el primer vestido del aparador, sasuke lo miro sorprendido apenas habían entrado y sakura ya había escogido un vestido para la fiesta de esa noche _

_-no quieres ver mas vestidos- sakura negó enseñándole el vestido, era de straples de color negro, bastante sencillo_

_- me iré a probarlo-sasuke la siguió y se sentó en sofá mientras esperaba a sakura, esa noche irían a una fiesta de uno de sus amigos y esa noche le pediría que fuese su novia _

_-listo- sakura corrió al cortina y dio varios giros para que el vestido tomara vuelo, sus ojos ónix quedaron prensados por aquella linda chica que le sonreía tiernamente _

_-¿te gusta?- _

_- mucho- le contesto pero no refiriéndose al vestido_

-me llevo este y este, también este- hablaba karin mientras le entregaba los vestidos ala empleada

-y cuidado con arrugarlos- la empleada asintió y se dirigió a caja seguido de karin y sasuke, después de pagar salieron sin rumbo

-vamos por accesorios- chillos jalándolo a una tienda

**. . . . . . **

Los ojos jades se paseaban por el menú del pequeño local de comida rápida,

-quiero...- se decía para poner su dedo en su mentón y mirando de nuevo el menú

-pide lo que quieras- hablo itachi, sakura sonrió aun mas y después de una ultima leída la menú se dirigió al chico

-dame dos hamburguesa una orden de papas también una soda grande y una cajita feliz, pero sin juguete- el empleado sonrió nerviosamente, mientras itachi sonreía mas

-a mi dame un hamburguesa, unas papas y una soda mediana- después de pagar se sentaron en una mesa

-valla que tienes apetito sakura- sakura enrojeció, no se había percatado de todo lo que había pedido, solo se había guiado por sus antojos

-este yo…-

-tranquila me gustan las chicas con apetito- ala haruno se le subieron los colores al rostro al escucharlo, el joven empleado llevo sus charolas a su mesa haciendo que a sakura se le iluminaran sus orbes verdes

-esta delicioso- hablo para meterse un segundo dulce de su cajita feliz

-ten- extendió su brazo a itachi para ofrecerle un dulce, el uchiha no dudo y abrió al boca dejando que sakura lo alimentara de esos dulces

_-anda sasuke, pruébalo-suplicaba sakura con un poco de helado en una cuchara _

_-no me gustan los dulces- _

_-solo una probada- le suplicaba, sasuke suspiro sakura no se daría por vencida _

_-se esta derritiendo- hablo para tomar comérselo ella_

_-¿de que es?_

_-de vainilla- contesto sakura sin darse cuneta que sasuke se acerca peligrosamente a ella _

_-deja pruebo- sakura sonrió feliz pero poco le duro al sentir los labios del uchiha sobre los de ella, sakura se sorprendió ante la acción del chico, era su primer beso, sasuke uchiha le estaba dando su primer beso_

_-sabes a vainilla- le susurro al separase un poco de sus labios_

_-pensé que no te gustaban los dulces- _

_-cambie de opinión- volvió a decir contra sus labios para besarla de nuevo y esta vez corresponder el beso _

Soltó una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar su primer beso, miro a su alrededor era el mismo centro comercial a donde sakura salía con sasuke

-sakura ¿estas bien?- sakura asintió para sonreírle a itachi, una sonrisa que itachi la catalogo como triste, sakura ya no estaba tan demacrada, su palidez ya no era tan notoria y sus ojeras y ojos rojos habían desaparecido, pero aun así se le veía triste y nostálgica

-demos un paseo- sonrió mas, itachi asintió y ambos salieron del local para pasearse por las tiendas

-sasuke – ronroneo karin cerca de el, sasuke miro karin mientras salía del vestidor con un conjunto de ropa interior rojo

-¿te gusta?- sasuke la miro, si bien karin se veía bastante sensual en ese conjunto

-hmp-

-sasuke- chillo karin arte los monosílabos del chico, dio varias patadas al suelo y entro de nuevo al vestidor

_-no debiste molestarte- la vox de sakura era muy baja además que ocultaba su rostro en su flequillo_

_-¿porque no?- _

_-porque esto es algo privado- grito sakura totalmente avergonzada_

_-solo escoge uno- sasuke la empujo adentro de la tienda de ropa interior, sakura asintió vencida y ante la mirada del uchiha buscaba ropa, ella era bastante practica tomo tres conjunto y corrí hasta su novio_

_-listo, paguemos y vámonos- sasuke sonrió de forma ladina, sakura trago grueso, esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa _

_-debes de probártelos- sonrió _

_-son de mi talla-_

_Anda entra ahí y pruébatelos- tomo a sakura y la arrastro dentro del vestidor- ten y pruébate estos, te espero- sonrió seductoramente, mientras a sakura el daba un paro cardiaco a demás de un derramen nasal por lo seductor que era su novio, llevaban seis meses de novios, su sonrió fue cambiada por una de total vergüenza, se miro en el espejo el conjunto no el quedaba nada mal un sostén negro con un ligero encaje blanco al igual que al trusa,_

_-sakura- escucho la llamada de su novio_

_-trago saliva y salió del vestidor, ante la mirada sorprendida de su novio_

-sakura- susurro par el mientras miraba por el aparador, no podía dejar de comprar al cita de sakura con la que tenia en este momento, pero es que la cita con sakura había sido mil veces mejor que la que tenia ahora,

-ya te estoy alucinando- se dijo al ver a sakura salir de la tienda de enfrente, ero fue su sorpresa la verla salir de con su hermano

-sasuke que miras- karin se asomo al aparador y miro a dirección de los ojos de sasuke, encontrándose con sakura e itachi

-es malita- hablo entre dientes, para salir de la tienda echa una furia

-pelo de chicle- grito estando a unos pasos de la pareja, vio como sakura se tenso al verla

-con que por esta razón faltaste ala escuela-

-…

Sonrió con malicia al verla tan tensa y a itachi sin entender

-¿ya tomaste tu decisión? O será que piensas encargárselo a itachi-

- basta karin, ¿deja de molestar- itachi se puso entre sakura y karin

-karin vámonos- la voz de sasuke se escucho detrás de ella, karin lo miro por unos segundos, estaba furia,

-sakura porque no les dices a los hermanos uchiha- sakura se tenso al ver la mirada de sasuke sobre ella

- cállate karin- sakura se poso ante itachi manteniéndole la mirada ala pelirroja, no sabia de donde había sacado valor pero no iba a dejar que esa zanahoria andante la humillara

-vámonos karin- ordeno sasuke bastante enojado

-esto no se queda así- le susurro a sakura para salir de ahí junto a sasuke

**. . . . . **

El trayecto del centro comercial al departamento de temari estaba en completo silencio, itachi estaciono el auto enfrente del edifico

-¿segura que no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- sakura negó

-itachi, debo decirte algo-

-si fue por lo de karin, yo entiendo- sakura miro a itachi con su semblante sereno

-no es eso, es otra cosa- sakura suspiro profundo y miro a itachi,

-estoy embrazada- soltó de golpe, itachi la miro sin expresión alguna, eso a sakura la ponía mas nerviosa

-¿de sasuke?- sakura asintió – te suplico que no le digas nada aun, y si no quieres verme nunca mas, lo comprendo- sakura abrió la puerta del coche y salió del auto dirigiéndose ala entrada

-sakura espera- sakura se detuvo y vio como itachi salía del coche para llegar a su altura- te acompaño al departamento- ninguno decía nada, el elevador estaba en completo silencio y la haruno la ponía mas nerviosa, itachi seguía con su semblante serio, pensativo

-gracias por todo- agradecía sakura para tomar sus llaves y entrar al departamento

-no me importa- escucho que decía itachi

-¿Cómo dices?- sakura sintió las manos e itachi en su cintura y sintió como era atraída al cuerpo del uchiha para sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, en un suave y delicado beso que tardo en corresponder.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

___**¿y que tal? me perdonan n.n**_

_**espero les haya gustado y de nuevo una disculpa, pondre mas atencion, a como organizo y subo los capitulos**_

_**una disculap por lo corto del capitulo, lo solucionare **_

_**bueno sin mas me despido y nos vemos el lunes :)**_


	7. porque te quiero sakura

_**luens y como lo prometi capitulo nuevo, y si esta vez si puse atencion al subir el capitulo n.n**_

_**gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo **_

_**y para un comentario en especial, si no te gusta como va la historia puedes dejar de leer, **_

_**asi de simple**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Porque te quiero sakura

_Itachi sintió como un ligero bulto cerca de el, se removió un poco pensando que seria alguna almohada, pero el bulto solo se junto mas a el_

_-itachi- escucho a la voz de su hermano llamándolo_

_-hmp- gruño adormilado_

_-¿sabes que día es hoy?- _

_-sábado-_

_-aparte- itachi se removió en al cama y giro para ver a su hermano junto a el acostado en su cama, _

_-ni idea- el niño inflo sus cachetes mientras así un puchero e itachi trataba de contener la risa_

_-lo olvidaste- grito para levantarse de la cama, pero antes de que abandonara el colchón su hermano lo jalo del cuello y lo sujeto dándole pequeños coscorrones a su hermano menor_

_-claro que no lo olvide tonto, es tu cumpleaños- itachi seguí torturando a su hermano _

_-suéltame- decía entre risa porque en ves de dolerle le causaba risa, itachi lo soltó para levantarse de su cama _

_-mama y papa salieron por todo lo de la fiesta- decía emocionado el pequeño sasuke_

_-deberías alistarte para cuando lleguen estés listo- sasuke asintió y salió del cuarto de su hermano ante la mirada de itachi, el cumpleaños numero ocho de sasuke fue entre semana y no habían podido festejarlo, así que sus padres le prometieron festejarlo en el fin de semana y aunque solo serian ellos y la familia de naruto sasuke estaba muy entusiasmado_

_Tomo sus cosas para bañarse pero antes de entrar ala baño el teléfono de la casa sonó, bajo rápidamente antes que sasuke contestara, pensó en que serian sus padres con algún encargo _

_-diga-_

_Sasuke tomo su playera azul colocándosela, ya se había duchado y cambiado, ahora solo le faltaba una cosa por hacer, esperar la llegada de sus padres y de naruto, escucho como su puerta se abría dejando ver a itachi _

_-itachi, ¿ya llegaron?- itachi solo lo miraba con al vista perdida- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no estas listo?- pregunto al verlo aun en pijama – itachi ¿porque…- antes que siguiera preguntado, itachi se lanzo a el y lo abrazo con fuerza, mentira derramaba su llanto_

_-ita...Itachi- susurro para abrazar a su hermano _

_Con tan solo ocho y trece años los hermanos uchiha habían perdido a sus padres en un fatal accidente de auto, y ahora solo eran ellos dos, en el mundo_

Tomo su cosa y las guardo en su mochila, miro por la ventana de su salón, completamente nublado, miro a su alrededor solo queda el y uno que otro alumno, tomo sus cosas y salió del aula, con al vista perdida, el recuerdo de sus padres lo invadió ya serian diez años de su muerte, donde la vida de sasuke y el cambio por completo

Camino rumbo al estacionamiento bajando al primer piso, si vista se poso en cierta rubia de cuatro coletas que estaba a unos pasos delante de el

-temari- grito, la rubia para y giro a verlo

-¿vas por sakura?- la rubia asintió mientras itachi llegaba a su altura

-tiene cita con la ginecóloga-

-te acompaño- la rubia asintió y después de tomar sus respectivos autos se dirigieron al colegio de sakura

_-¿y esta linda chica quien es?- pregunto al ver a sasuke entrar con una chica pelirrosa de ojos jades, sonrió al ver como la chica se ruborizaba y como su hermano la tomaba posesivamente entre sus brazos_

_-ella es sakura mi novia- dijo con recelo a su hermano, itachi ensancho su sonrisa_

_-así que esta linda chica es tu novia- la haruno asintió tímida- ¿Cómo logro el ogro de mi hermano conseguir tan hermosa mujer?- sakura enrojeció al tope , sasuke solo sonrió con suficiencia_

_-bienvenida ala familia- grito para arrebatarle a sakura y darle un fuerte abrazo restregando su mejilla contra la chica_

_-idiota que haces- escucho gritar a sasuke _

_-gracias- le susurro a sakura antes que su hermano se la arrebatara, los dos jóvenes subieron al segundo piso ante la mirada de itachi._

_Esa chica era la causante de la felicidad de su hermano, que aunque no lo demostrara, había vuelto a tener ese brillo en sus ojos, ese brillo que perdió cuando fallecieron sus padres _

Estaciono el auto justó en la entrada del colegio salió y junto a temari esperaron a que salieran sakura y sus amigas, miraba atentamente a los alumnos, ignorando las miradas de algunas chicas

-temari- escucho a no gritar mientras la saludaba de lejos, pos sus ojos negros en la pelirrosa que caminaba a ellos junto a sus amigas con su uniforme de la escuela y una sonrisa adornándole el rostro que en cuanto lo vio lo acompaño un ligero sonrojo

_- sasuke espera debemos hablar- el pelinegro paro su camino en las escaleras dándole la espalda _

_-si es lo que paso en el centro comercial no me interesa- hablo para volver a subir las escaleras_

_-¿ya no te interesa sakura?- sin pensarlo dos veces pregunto provocando que su hermano parara de golpe_

_- para mi es solo una molestia- _

_-sakura me gusta y mucho- hablo itachi _

_-por mi hagan lo que quieran- después de eso sasuke subió a su habitación_

_Le había prometido a sakura que no le diría nada acerca de su embarazo, _

-itachi- saludo al haruno una vez que estuvo frente a el

-vine para acompañarte a tu cita- sakura asintió con una enorme sonrisa, le abrió al puerta de su auto y ella subió para después subir el y seguir a temari rumbo al consultorio, llegaron al lugar y después de entrar y confirmar su cita esperaron en la sala

Itachi miro a sakura quien miraba un folleto acerca de los cuidados de los bebes, sakura iba para su tercer mes y llevaba casi es y medio saliendo, al principio sakura se engoo r ser el hermano de sasuke pero con el tiempo itachi supo ganársela y ahora salían mas seguido aunque aun no eran novios oficiales el moría por decírselo ya, no importándole que sakura fuera a ser mama, el la quería

-haruno sakura- hablo la doctora, la chica se levanto y acompañada de itachi entro al consultorio

-bien sakura ¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-muy bien- la rubio le sonrió, sakura llevaba un embarazo completamente saludable

-bien escuchemos el corazón de tu bebe, recuéstate en al camilla – la chica asintió y se dirigió ala camilla acostándose en ella con itachi a una lado , la doctora saco un monitor , un pequeño boqui toqui, con un cable y una micrófono al final. La doctora puso un poco de gel y con el micrófono esparció el frio gel por el veinte plano de sakura

-escuchemos- sakura e itachi estaban atentos al sonido del aparato, mientras al doctora movía el micrófono por el vientre tratando de encontrar el corazón, después de sonidos raros y estática, un pequeño sonido se hizo presente en forma rítmica y continua

-es tu bebe- le dijo sonriendo la rubia

**. . . . . **

-Sasuke- susurro karin entre el cuello el chico mientras dejaba besos en el, estaba sentada sobre su regazo, mientras el ojinegro veía ala nada en el departamento de karin

No habían repetido al cita, y a pesar e las insistencias de karin el se había negado rotundamente, tenían una relación abierta, cada vez que sasuke la necesitaba la llamaba

Sintió los pechos de la chica contra su torso y las manos de ella entre su cabellos- ¿pasa algo?- el ceño de karin se frunció y es que sasuke no al tocaba

-debo irme- dijo para quitarse a karin del regazo y salir del departamento

Camino hasta llegar a su casa percatándose que de nuevo esta solo, subió a su alcoba y en cuanto llego se encerró en ella

De seguro itachi estaba con sakura, era lógico después de todo vio como itachi recogía a sakura del colegio, ya había pasado casi mes y medio desde la cita de itachi y sakura y por naruto sabia que seguían saliendo

-sakura- susurro mirando al techo, la haruno lo evitaba a toda costa, no le hablaba, no lo miraba, parecía que la chica lo había olvidado por completo y el , la recordaba cada día mas la extrañaba mas y mas, se sentía estúpido por haberle echo daño cuando estaban juntos, se sentía estúpido cuando sakura lo dejo y el no hizo nada por detenerla y ahora se sentía as estúpido por dejar que su hermano se acercara a ella

_-la fiesta es adentro sasuke- habían llegado al jardín dela casa donde se daba la fiesta, _

_-tengo algo que decirte – _

_- ¿Qué pasa sasuke?-_

_El uchiha carraspeo, estaba nervioso nunca le había pedido a una chica que fuera su novio oficialmente _

_-serás mi novia- hablo tratando de que no zona como una orden, pero sus nervios lo invadieron y sonó claramente como una orden _

_-…_

_-di algo sakura- el silencio de sakura lo ponía mas nervioso_

_-¿me estas ordenando que sea tu novia? que te sucede uchiha, a una chica no se le ordena se le pide- grito notablemente enojada e indignada la haruno _

_-no es te lo estoy ordenando- _

_-a no, ¿y porque se escucho claramente como una orden?, dos meses saliendo y al final me ordenas que seamos novios- el ceño de la pelirrosa estaba demasiado pronunciado haciéndola ver muy enojada _

_-sakura eres una molestia- _

_-¿y si soy una molestia porque me ordenas que sea tu novia?- remato sakura _

_-porque te quiero- grito para tomarla entre sus brazos- te quiero sakura- le susurro cerca de sus labios para besarla _

-Porque te quiero sakura- susurro para si mismo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**espero les haya gustado ^^**

**cualquier duda o sugerencia en comentarios **

**nos vemos el meircoles **

**suerte**


	8. sasuke seras papa

**_miercoles de "en este capitulo empieza lo bueno " ñaca ñaca_**

**_gracias por sus comentarios y por sus favoritos _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sasuke serás papa

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino, era la tercera vez en menos de una hora, apretó las piernas en cuanto llego pero al abrir la puerta esta no abrió, sus ojos se desorbitaron al leer el papel _"fuera de servicio" _ya no le daba tiempo de bajar ala planta baja por los baños que se encontraban ahí, apretó más las piernas, una idea paso por su mente miro por los pasillos desiertos, todos estaban en clases y sin pensarlo más entro a los baños continuos, el de los hombre, se aseguro que no hubiera nadie ahí y entro aun cubículo.

Suspiro aliviada al sentir como la presión en su vejiga disminuía, la doctora le había dicho que conforme avanzara el embarazo el bebe aplastaría al vejiga, haciéndola ir constantemente al baño, se acomodo su uniforme abrió el cubículo pero lo cerro inmediatamente al escuchar unas voces entrar al baño, subiéndose en al taza del baño

-¿no entiendo porque debes de comer aquí?- la voz inconfundible de sasuke inundo el lugar

-porque aquí nadie viene y nadie me quitara mi preciado ramen-

-hmp-

Sakura sintió frio ¿Qué hacían sasuke y naruto ahí? De todos los baños de colegio porque justamente este

-¿y como vas con karin?-

-es una pesadilla- respondió

-te dije que los celos no llevan a nada bueno-

-ya me di cuenta dobe-

Sakura seguía atenta escuchando, sasuke estaba celoso ¿pero de quien?

-de todos modos sakura esta con mi hermano- la respiración de sakura se detuvo, había escuchado bien sasuke estaba celoso de su hermano por salir con ella

- te dije que no lo permitieras pero tu orgullo teme- regañaba naruto mientras hablaba con al boca llena

-cierra la boca cuando comes dobe- sasuke miro a naruto y por uno segundo una imagen cruzo por su mente

-oye dobe ¿te has percatado que sakura a engordado?- sakura casi cae al escuchar eso

-¿Qué… que quieres decir teme?- hablo nervioso el rubio

-la he visto comer bastante en la cafetería y al veo más rellenita- una venita en la frente de sakura se hizo presente mientras levantaba su puño dispuesta a matar a ese uchiha

-yo no la veo taaan gorda- la defendió el rubio

-aun así se ve hermosa- sakura cambio su pose de asesina a una totalmente sorprendida, sasuke aun al veía hermosa

-deberías acercarte a ella, decirle que la quieres y arreglar las cosas- naruto entro aun cubículo y dejo la basura de su ramne – ¿aun la quieres? ¿no?- el corazón de sakura se detuvo miro por la división del baño encontrándose con el semblante de el uchiha, sereno

La campaña sonó antes que el uchiha pudiera contestar, ambos amigos salieron del lugar dejando a sakura sola,

-sasuke- susurro una vez estando sola, acaricio su vientre que ya empezaba a abultarse entre el holgado suéter, salió del cubículo directo a su siguiente clase, con una claro sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke ¿la querrá en verdad?, si eso era cierto talvez no tome tan mal la noticia de su embarazo, talvez podían ser

-una familia- susurro para si ensanchando su sonrisa

**. . . . . **

-¡a comer!- chillo de alegría la pelirrosa al ver la comida que temar le había preparado para el almuerzo

-valla que tienes hambre sakura- sonrió divertida hinata al ver comer a sakura sin media llenándose toda la boca de la comida de temari

-es horrible hinata, soy un barril sin fondo- chillaba sakura con cascadas en los ojos

-no exageres frente, es normal-

-Como tu no te pondrás como globo- ambas amigas soltaron un suspiro, sakura empezaba con esos cambios que a ambas le aterraban un día estaba feliz y a los dos minutos lloraba y a los tres minutos quería matar a alguien

-haruno- la voz de la secretaria de tras de ella le llamo la atención – el director la llama- sakura asintió mientras la secretaria salía de la cafetería, las tres chicas se miraron entre si ¿para que quería verla el directo?

-¿quieres que vallamos contigo?- sakura negó

-las veo en el salón- sonrió para salir de ahí y subir ala dirección, subió los tres pisos llegando al ultimo, camino por el pasillo y se encontró ala secretaria que le abrió la puerta enseguida dejándola entrar

-siéntate haruno- sakura asintió y se sentó frente al escritorio del viejo director

-sakura las colegiaturas se pagan cada seis meses- sakura asintió – y como sabrás hace un mes todos los estudiantes pagaron su cuota, excepto una- trago grueso ya sabía por donde iba el asunto- llame a tu madre para notificarle sobre el atraso de tu colegiatura y me dijo que ya no va a pagara tu educación, desconozco los porque

-¿sakura pasa algo?- Sakura no podía decirle porque su madre se negaba a pagar al colegiatura

-no puedo hacer nada, las reglas son exactas si no pagas la colegiatura no puedes permanecer en este colegio, lo siento sakura pero debes abandonar el colegio- sakura bajo su mirada, sabia que ese día llegaría el día que tendría que dejar la escuela, se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió ala salida

-mi secretaria te entregara tus documentos- sakura asintió y después de cerrar la puerta la chica ya la esperaba con un folder, le dedico un sonrisa sincera y tomo su papeles para salir rumbo al salón a tomar sus cosa y salir del colegio

**. . . . . . **

Bajo la llave del baño y salió del cubículo, se lavo las manos y se echo agua en su rostro, de nuevo se miro al espejo, su aspecto lucia mejor incluso más radiante, pero ahora mostraba angustia ¿Qué haría ahora? Se quedo sin escuela, suspiro y se desabotono el suéter miro su vientre ligeramente abultado

-mama lo solucionara- se dijo para abrochar su suéteres y salir por sus cosa, en el pasillo la gente la miraba y murmuraba cosa, sakura lo ignoro tal vez la noticia de que se marchaba por no pagar ya era oficial, bajo al segundo piso y los murmuros se hicieron mas presentes entre el alunando, las chicas la miraban directo a su veinte, sintió pánico y corrió directo ala salón mientras mas rápido dejaría de sentir las mirada mejor, entro al salón de golpe sus ojos se abrieron totalmente al ver el salón tapizado de hojas de papel

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto aterrada al tomar una hoja y ver que era su prueba de embarazo, todo el salón estaba forrado de copias de su prueba de embarazo

-¡sorpresa sasuke!- escucho la voz de karin detrás de ella, giro aterrada viendo como entraban karin y sasuke seguido de algunos curiosos

- ¿Qué significa esto?- hablo sasuke mientras veía las hojas en las paredes y veía su mirada de sorpresa al toma runa y leer con cuidado al hoja

-vamos sakura dale las buena noticia- se burlaba la pelirroja

-sakura- la voz de sasuke era fría y cargada con enojo, sintió temblar cuando el clavo sus ojos en ella su mirada fría y calculadora, tenia entre sus manos una copia de su prueba de embarazo, apretándola queriéndola hacer trizas

-sasuke yo…-

-habla de una vez- hablo de golpe asustando a sakura

-yo…

-¡sasuke vas a ser papa!- grito karin dando pequeños saltitos

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿ reviews?**_

_**nos vemos el viernes **_


	9. no te dejare sola, te lo prometo

_**viernes, capitulo nuevo ;)**_

_**gracias po sus comentarios, favortos y seguir leyendo, claro.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

no te dejare sola, te lo prometo

Sasuke miraba firmemente a la pelirrosa que solo lo veía con temor, escuchaba los murmullos de sus compañeros metiches, camino a paso lento pero decido a sakura, ella temblaba un poco más al verlo acercase y es que el uchiha tenia una mirada llena de frustración

-sa… sasuke- susurro con temor al sentir como el la tomaba del brazo atrayéndola a el,

-me lastimas- susurro al ver que el pelinegro apretaba mas fuerte su agarre pero no emitía una sola palabra

-ábrete el suéter- ordeno

-…

-que te abras el suéter- ordeno aumentando ligeramente su tono de voz, sakura reacciono al sentir como elevaba la voz y la soltaba para que pudiera abrirse el suéter

Con manos temblorosas tomo los botones de su suéter y comenzó a desabrochare uno por uno, para después abrirlo ligeramente, sasuke posos su orbes ónix en el vientre de sakura, no era muy notable pero si ponía bastante atención ya se notaba el vientre abultado de la chica,

-sasuke yo…-

-cállate, ese niño no puede ser mío, - sakura callo de inmediato sintió sus ojos arder pero no de dolor si no de coraje

-es increíble que te embaraces y digas que es mío..- sakura no dudo ni un minuto y le dio una fuerte bófeta logrando girar el rostro del uchiha

-¡eres un maldito bastardo, te odio! – grito a todo pulmón, mientras sasuke la miraba incrédulo, jamás en su vida ninguna mujer le había levantado la mano, miro a sakura y sus lagrimas caer sobre sus mejillas pero sus ojos despedían furia y rencor, tardo en reaccionar cuando vio como la chica tomaba su cosas de su lugar y salía del salón empujando a los curiosos

**. . . . . .**

Camino a paso apresurado entre los pasillos, los alumnos que aun estaban en los pasillo y habían visto las hojas la miraban y señalaban pero eso no le importaba ahora, camino mas rápido y se dirigió ala salida encontrándose con el guardia, quien ya la esperaba,

-gracias- susurro cuando el vigilante le abrió la puerta y esta salió ala calle, miro a ambos lados no había nadie, suspiro cansada, le ardían los ojos y quería gritar pero estaba en plena calle

Camino sin rumbo, temari e itachi estarían en clase, y por lo ocurrido ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de decirle a los demás de su salida del colegio, sonrió con pesadez, quería estar con una sola persona en ese momento.

El frio se hizo mas intenso, el cielo se empezaba a nublar, abrocho su suéter y camino un poco más aprisa solo el faltaban unas calles, paro en una tienda y entro a comprar un presente, después de salir de ahí apresuro el paso, sentía un nudo en la garganta, paro justo frente la enorme reja de barrotes, exhalo fuerte y entro, entre las tumbas encontrando la de su padre , sonrío con tristeza, al ver el nombre de su padre sobre la lapida, con cuidado limpio las hojas que se encontraban sobre esta y puso el ramo de flores

-hola papa- saludo soltando unas lagrimas- serás abuelo- sonrío como hace mucho no lo hacia al tomar su vientre

La melodía de su celular la llamaba, miro al pantalla observando varias llamadas de todos, apago su móvil, en ese momento solo quería estar sola con su padre,

-te preguntaras, ¿Cómo fue que me embaracé?- sakura se sentó junto ala lapida mientras se encogía en el suéter- es una larga historia- sonrío para empezar

**. . . . . **

-buzón de nuevo- la voz de hinata estaba a punto del llanto, apenas entrando al salón se habían dado cuenta de lo que karin había echo, habían salido a buscar a sakura por todo el colegio sin éxito

-hinata tranquila- trataba de clamar ino a su amiga pero ella estaba igual o más angustiada que la hyuga – la encontraremos-

Hinata miraba como en ese momento karin entraba ala aula seguida de tayuyá, apretó sus puños dejando sus nudillos blancos, dejo que karin se acercara y ella camino unos pasos quedando justo en frente ante la mirada incrédula de las pelirrojas

-se te ofrece… -la mano de hinata se estrello por completo en su mejilla de la pelirroja, por impulso karin tomo su roja y punzante mejilla mientras veía con odio ala hyuga

-¡eres una maldita bruja!- grito la hyuga dejando sorprendidos a muchos

-¿lo dices por tu amiga pelo de chicle?- se burlo olvidando por completo el dolor de su mejilla – acepto que yo puse las copias por todo el salón, pero el que remato a tu amiguita fue el mismo sasuke- hinata e ino se sorprendieron, ¿sasuke sabia la verdad?

-hinata espera- grito ino al ver a su amiga salir corriendo del salón, sintió su celular vibrar viendo que era temari quien la llamaba

-ino ¿Qué pasa? Acabo de ver tus llamadas, estaba en clases y no…-

-sakura desapareció- hablo entre cortado interrumpiendo a su amiga mientras trataba de alcanzar a hinata

-¿Cómo que desapareció?- escucho a la voz de temari angustiada

-paso algo en el descanso y…- ino corría y hablaba lo mejor que podía miro a hinata ir directo alas canchas

-el punto es que sakura no aparece -

-le avisare a itachi- escucho del otro lado de la línea

-temari, sasuke ya lo sabe-

-terminado las clases paso por ustedes- hablo seria pero se le nota lo angustiada a temari, para después escuchar como colgaba

-hinata- grito - espera ¿a donde vas?- corrió hasta quedar a su altura miro ala hyuga quien buscaba entre las canchas a alguien

-ahí están- dijo para caminar directo alas canchas

**. . . . . .**

Dejo caer sus cosas cerca de la puerta miro de nuevo el lugar, estaba solo como siempre, se dirigió ala cocina necesita un vaso con agua , escucho como se abría la puerta y la cerraban para después escuchar los pasos apresurados de alguien entrar ala cocina

-sasuke ¿sabes dónde esta sakura?-la preocupación en su voz era notable

-lo sabias- itachi lo miro incrédulo- tu sabias que sakura esta embarazada- alzo más la voz apretando el vaso contra su mano

-no era mi obligación decirte-

-eres mi hermano- grito rompiendo el vaso entre sus manos, itachi lo miro sin ninguna emoción

-no me interesa discutir contigo, lo que quiero es saber donde esta sakura – sasuke sonrio con sorna

-¿te preocupa más tu novia que tu hermano? - dijo para salir de la cocina

-¿y que si no es mío?- sasuke se detuvo inmediatamente -sakura me gusta de verdad y si a ti no te importa a mi si-

-tu y sakura son…- aunque tratara de disimularlo muy en fondo le dolía pensar que itachi y sakura fueran mas que amigos

-aun no- itachi giro a ver a su hermano- pero pronto se lo diré-

-te aseguro que ese bastardo no es mi, nos quiere ver la cara- sasuke salía de la cocina para sentir un fuerte tirón

-¡no digas estupideces!- itachi tomo de las solapas a sasuke levantándolo ligeramente

-no sabes nada sasuke sigues siendo un crio- el menor de los uchiha alcanzo a darle un rodillazo a itachi haciendo que lo soltara y se agachara de dolor

-la defenderás, es una maldita molestia mentirosa- sasuke sintió como el puño de su hermano se estrellaba en su rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo

-mis padres estarían decepcionados- los ojos de itachi lo miraba con tristeza

-no metas a mis padres en esto- se limpio el hilo de sangre que emanaba de su labio

-mis padres- hablo sorprendido itachi, saliendo de inmediato de la casa, pero justo al abrirla puerta se detuvo

-naruto- hablo sorprendido al ver al rubio acompañado del nara

-ya sabemos lo que paso, vinimos a ver a sasuke- itachi asintió y se giro para dejarlo pasar para salir de la residencia

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto sasuke que seguía en el suelo- ustedes también lo sabían- sonrío con ironía mientras se ponía de pie

- no era nuestra obligación decírtelo- hablo el nara

-otra vez la misma estupidez-

-teme ¿porque lo hiciste?- la voz de naruto era de preocupación, sasuke lo miro sin entender

-sabes que tu eres el padre del bebe de sakura-

-eso es imposible-

-has memoria sasuke, conoces a sakura seria incapaz de mentirte- sasuke miro al nara –ella te ama demasiado para lastimarte-

-búscala sasuke- pidió naruto

**. . . . . . . . **

-y lo ultimo que le dije fue que lo odiaba- sakura suspiro al recordarlo al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba unas lagrimas rebeldes- creo que fue lo correcto, ¿no crees papa?- miro de nuevo el cielo pronto anochecería

-pero a pesar del dolor y el miedo que siento ahora, se que no estoy sola, y que podre sacar adelante a tu nieto- sakura se coloco de rodillas frente ala tumba

-es una promesa papa y no te preocupes que no estoy sola- sonrío con alegría – debo irme es tarde- sakura tomo sus cosas y después de una ultima mirada salió del cementerio

-¿Qué... que haces aquí?- sintió un vuelo en el corazón al verlo justo frente a ella

-vine a buscarte- respondió de lo más normal

-yo…

-no digas nada- posos su mano sobre su mejilla acariciándola sakura se sonrojo al instante, sintió el aliento del chico sobre sus labios para sentir como la besa delicadamente

-no te dejare sola te lo prometo, – susurro sobre sus labios - te quiero sakura-

-itachi- respondió para sentir de nuevo los labios de itachi de nuevo sobre los suyos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¿reviews?**_

_**nos vemos el lunes ^.^**_


	10. voy a recuperarla

_**¡lunes! :)**_

_**un capitulo mas largo **_

_**garcias por sus comentarios, favoritos y por seguir leyendo **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_*citas medicas_

_*regalos de navidad_

_* Cosas de bebe_

_*despensa_

Leyó la lista de nuevo, habían pasado ya semanas desde que la habían sacado del colegio y desde el incidente de sasuke, de nuevo suspiro cansada, dejo la libreta sobre la mesa y se dirigió al refrigerador, a pesar de la insistencia de temari de pagarle el colegio, sakura se había negado, ya era demasiado vivir en su apartamento y que pagaran su consulta.

Así que decido tomar el trabajo que el ofreció ino, todas las mañana se dirigía ala florería de su abuela y le ayudaba a atender la tienda medio tiempo, no era mucho, pero la paga era buena y ayudaba a temari con los gastos, además que estar ocupada no dejaba que pensara en lo ocurrido

Sakura tomo su suéter, sus llaves y cartera para salir del departamento al ascensor,

-iremos de compras- chillo con alegría a su vientre

**. . . . . . . .**

_-sakura- se sorprendió de verla justo en la entrada de su puerta_

_-hola, itachi- saludos sonriente la pelirrosa, itachi se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar_

_-que buenos que llegas, debo de ir hacer un trabajo ala escuela y no puedo dejar solo a sasuke- se apresuro a decir mientras tomaba su abrigo y un folder, ¿podrías quedarte a cuidarlo?, talvez a ti si te haga caso de tomarse sus medicinas- sonrió tomando las llaves de su auto_

_-claro- sonrió, itachi le agradeció y salió de la cara, sakura se quedo en la planta baja, suspiro cansada, terminando las clases se había dirigido ala casa de sasuke, para traerle la tarea y apuntes._

_Subió las escaleras hasta llegar ala habitación de sasuke dio unos leves golpes y espero el pase_

_-deja de molestar itachi- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, sakura frunció su seño mientras una venita se asomaba en su cien, como podía haberle hacia a su hermano, solo lo estaba cuidando de la estupidez que hizo, tomo la perilla y entro sin avisar ala alcoba echa una furia_

_-¡no soy itachi!- Grito mientras sasuke la miraba sorprendido- ¡además como puedes hablarle hacia a itachi, el solo te esta cuidando de tu insensatez! Todo esto paso por tu culpa sasuke!- grito señalándolo_

_-sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto curioso ignorando los gritos de la haruno, sakura no venia muy seguido a su casa, siempre se la pasaban en el parque o en el centro comercial_

_-te traje los apuntes y tarea, además itachi me pidió que te cuidara mientras regresa de hacer un trabajo- hablo _más_ calmada sentándose en el _borde_ la cama, miro las pastillas y suspiro mientras las tomaba_

_-¿te las has tomado?-_

_-hmp._

_A sakura se le levanto más la venita en la cien_

_-iré por un vaso de agua para que te las tomes_

_-no es necesario- sakura lo ignoro y salió de la habitación para ir por al cocina_

_-tonto sasuke- maldecía mientras entraba la cocina, todo era su culpa, el y su maldito orgullo, no entendía porque no se salió del juego de futbol, cuando fue barrido por el contrario, sabia que se había lastimado gravemente el costado pero por su maldito orgullo había decidido seguir jugando ignorando al entrenador y a naruto y entre el juego, las barridas y los goles, había ganado la final y se había lastimado más de la cuenta _

_-estúpido sasuke, es un orgulloso arrogante- sakura subió las escaleras y entro ala habitación-ten- le extendió el vaso mientras vertía dos pastillitas en su mano para extendérselas_

_-hmp_

_-sasuke no me haga metértelas yo misma- sasuke la miro, le encantaba hacerla enojar sonrió por sus adentros se veía tan linda, tomo ambas pastillas y se la tomo de un solo trago, sabia que su novia era capaz de cumplir su amenaza_

_-déjame revisarte – sasuke se quito la playera con dificultad, su costado le dolía _

_- por eso debes tomarte las pastillas para que no te duela- regaño sakura mientras veía las muecas de dolor que sasuke trataba de disimular, sakura fijo sus orbes verdes en el torso del chico cubierto de un vendaje simple, sus mejillas se ruborizaron mientras se acercaba para revisar su costado_

_-nerviosa sa-ku-ra- sasuke sonrió al ver como se tensaba su novia provocando que su rubor creciera_

_Las manos de sakura pasaron por el vendaje del chico en un suave y tortuosa caricia, sasuke cero sus ojos por inercia mientras disfrutaba de los roses de su novia en su costado, sin que sakura se diera cuenta_

_-parece que todo esta bien- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse con sus mejillas rojas y estar tan cerca del pelinegro sin camisa era suficiente para que muriera de derrame nasal, pero antes de levantarse por completo sasuke la tomo de su muñeca y la obligo a sentarse mientras que con su otra mano tomaba su nuca y la acercaba a su rostro_

_Su respiración estaba un poco acelerada y sus ojos ónix la veían directamente a su ojos verdes- sa…sasuke ¿Qué haces?- sus voz le fallaba estaban tan cerca, sintió los labios de su novio sobre los suyos en un delicado beso, ella correspondió torpemente aunque lento tenia un ligero sabor a deseo, sintió la mano de sasuke deslizarse desde su muñeca hasta su brazo pasando por su hombro y bajando por su espalda hasta quedar en su cintura y ser atraída al cuerpo del uchiha, el beso se profundizo, con manos temblorosas poso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico desnudo, ante tal tacto sasuke la deseaba mas, con tan solo un rose lo había excitado, con cuidado y tomando todo la fuerza de aguante acostó a sakura sobre la cama mientras el se colocaba sobre ella_

_-te lastimaras- se separo con sus manos mientras lo miraba preocupado_

_-las pastillas hicieron efecto- sonrió con una sonrisa seductora que dio un escalofrió en su espían dorsal, el uchiha la beso de nuevo pero mas feroz esa chica lo volvía loco, de sus labios fue bajando por su mandíbula hasta su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas quería que todos supieran que ella era de el, escuchaba los pequeños suspiros de sakura mientras ella tomaba su cabello dando pequeños jalones excitándolo mas_

_Bajo hasta el inicio de sus pechos lamiendo y besando toda clavícula, sus manos jugaban entre sus piernas acariciándolas y disfrutando de su piel suave_

_-sa… sasuke- sintió el cuerpo de la pelirrosa temblar al desabotonar la playera del colegio dejando al descubierto su sonten blanco sobre su pecho, por reflejo sakura se cubrió con sus brazos, desconcertando al chico_

_-yo…- su miraba se centraba en otra parte de la habitación_

_-¿Qué sucede?- la incito a seguir_

_-temo que no te guste, tu ya has estado con… y yo soy…- la cara de sakura se cubría de un rubor mientras apretaba mas sus brazos contra su pecho desnudo, sasuke sonrió ante lo dicho por su novia, ella era virgen el lo sabia y eso lo hacia mas interesante _

_-no seas tonta, tu me encantas sakura- susurro cerca de su oído erizándole la piel, con cuidado quito los brazos de la chica dejando de nuevo su pecho al descubierto, tomo y acaricio el pecho de sakura entre sus manos mientras besaba el otro sobre el sostén, la respiración de sakura se hacia mas rápida, con agilidad desabrocho su sostén dejando los pechos de la chica desnudos completamente, los miro detenidamente no eran granes ni pequeños tomo uno entre sus manos amoldándose perfectamente, sakura ante el acto se estremeció, soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua de sasuke sobre su otro seno, succionaba y lamia su erecto pezón _

_-sasuke- gimió, acariciando la fornida espalda y tomaba del pelo del chico dando tirones_

_Su piel nívea lo excitaba cada vez mas tan suave y con ese ligero aroma a cerezos bajo su manos acariciando su vientre encontrándose con el inicio de sus falda, bajo su falda con todo y ropa interior, teniéndola completamente desnuda bajo el, beso el interior de sus piernas hasta llegar a su intimidad, ella se estremeció de placer al sentir la respiración del chico sobre la entrada de su vagina para después pasar su lengua disfrutando de la humedad de la chica, sakura estaba lista._

_-Tranquila- sasuke subió besando su vientre y subiendo de nuevo, sabia que sakura tenia miedo y tenia que ir despacio, la beso de nuevo tratando de calmarla, sakura correspondió más aliviada y con manos temblorosas le quito la playera ya desabrochada acariciando de nuevo su espalda y su pecho_

_-sakura- escucho gruñir su nombre sobre su hombro cuando lo acariciaba, llego al inicio de su pijama dudo en hacerlo pero pronto su manos se encontraba acariciando su ya erección sobre la pijama, escuchaba los gruñidos de sakura sobre su piel y sentía su caliente respiración_

_Sasuke ya no aguantaba deseaba hacer suya a sakura, tomo las manos de sakura mientras lo veía con asombro- tranquila pequeña- le sonrió mientras se ruborizaba, debía admitir que si sakura seguía con sus caricias terminaría antes de lo previsto, tomo su pijama y se decido de ella junto a sus bóxer, colocándose entre las piernas de la chica, tomo su mimbro colocándolo en la entrada de la chica, metiendo la punta poco a poco_

_-duele- dijo por lo bajo_

_-lo hare despacio- susurro cerca de su oído mientras entraba lo mas delicadamente posible dentro de ella, sakura frunció el seño en señal de dolor y aferraba sus uñas en la espalda del chico, soltando un grito ahogado al sentir como sasuke la penetraba por completo_

_Sasuke dejo escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir su miembro apretado por la estrecha vagina de sakura, se quedo quito un momento esperando a que sakura se acostumbrara al dolor, sintió como sakura movía poco a poco sus caderas, dándole a entender que estaba lista, empezó a embestirla poco a poco, los gemidos de sakura empezaron a inundar la habitación _

_Los embestidas aumentaban, los gemidos aumentaban, mas rápido, mas salvaje, mas placer, sus cuerpos se llenaron de una fina capa de sudor, el mordía y succionaba su cello y ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda_

_-sasuke- gimió al sentir llegar al clímax, sasuke embistió mas rápido y fuerte mientras sakura disfrutaba de su gloria, sintió como las paredes de ella apretaban su miembro y pronto se vino dentro de ella, dejándose caer sobre su pecho, tratando de calmar su respiración _

_-te quiero sakura, me encantas- susurro mientras se colocaba al lado de ella y la tomaba por al cintura en un posesivo agarre_

_Sakura se ruborizo, se había entregado a sasuke, su primera vez fue con el chico que siempre soñó y ahora le decía que le encantan y la quería_

_-jamás me dejes- pidió el pelinegro, ella sonrió mientras abrazaba a su novio_

_-nunca lo hare-_

Se levanto de golpe mientras sentía la pulsación de su miembro contra su pantalón, miro su reloj pasaban de las dos, tomo una toalla y se metió al baño, tenia que bajar su erección y nada mejor que agua fría, se metió ala regadera sin importar el agua helada, llevaba días soñando con la primera vez que sakura fue suya, desde su encuentro en el centro comercial, no había segundo que no pensara en ella y como recuperarla, tomo su toalla y se la coloco en su cintura saliendo del baño, se vistió y salió de su casa

**. . . . . .**

Sasuke paseaba por las tiendas del centro comercial, entre luces y escarcha se iluminaba cada una, las festividades navideñas estaban a días y todos aprovechaban para pasear por las tiendas y comprar todo para las fiestas

Caminaba sin rumbo paseando entre tiendas buscando lo que su hermano le había mandado a comprar, sus ojos ónix miraron sin enteres a una tienda de ropa donde se veía bastante llena, de inmediato noto una mata rosada entre la gente de la tienda, se acerco a ella para asegurar que efectivamente era sakura la que estaba en la tienda

Sus ojos verdes veían con brillo el vestido frente a ella, sasuke no pudo dejar de verla, ella ni siquiera había notado que el estaba ahí, miro como sakura se alejaba a otro vestido y fue ahí donde la vio, su vientre ya abultado

-esta hermosa- susurro para el, miro como seguía su camino sin reparase en el

Entro ala tienda sin ser visto aun por la pelirrosa, la siguió detallando cada detalle de ella, cada movimiento, como se acercaba a los maniquís y miraba los vestidos,

-¿Qué haces sasuke?- se maldijo bajo, al darse cuenta que estaba espiando ala pelirrosa, miro como tomaba un vestido y se dirigía al vestidor, no tardo mucho en ver a sakura salir del vestidor y dirigirse ala caja a pagar, para después verla salir, sasuke salió después y vio como sakura se dirigía a una tienda muy particular

-¿ropa de hombre?-

Sasuke entro ala tienda y localizo de inmediato ala pelirrosa, miro como ella buscaba entre los estante y merodeaba por los pasillos

_Miro de nuevo la hoja que tenía entre sus manos, estaba bastante maltratada, parecía que se había mojado y ahora estaba arrugada y le faltaba un trozo, pero su nombre y el resultado estaban intactos, leyó de nuevo las semanas, froto su rostro con sus manos, había pasado el fin de semana encerrado en casa, estaba frustrado, se sentía la peor persona del mundo, le había quitado la prueba a karin un día después y la había leído sabia perfectamente que sakura no era de aquellas que se acostaran con cualquiera, estaba seguro que ese bebe era suyo, ¿entonces porque lo negó? ¿Porque se comporto de esa manera?, después de que su coraje pasara lo había comprendido había tratado a sakura de la peor forma, ella lo necesitaba mas que nunca y el le dio la espalda_

_Tomo de nuevo su celular y marco de nuevo el teléfono, recibiendo la misma respuesta, buzón, dejo caer el teléfono y recargado la cabeza sobre la pared, había estado llamando a sakura todos los días para disculparse, incluso le había pedido a naruto que lo llevara al departamento pero siempre era la misma respuesta _

_"__sakura no quiere verte" o simplemente en el apartamento nadie le abría_

_Su sonrisa se hizo presente al notar de nuevo algo, el sería papa, la pelirrosa tendría un bebe de el, sintió una alegría inundarlo, pero se desvaneció de inmediato al recordar a su hermano._

_Le había dejado claro que sakura le gustaba y que lucharía para estar a su lado y ayudarla en todo, se removió los cabellos desesperado, ¿porque diablos le dijo que sakura ya no el importaba?, debió de a verle gritado que si la quería, que aun le dolía no tenerla, que la recuperaría pero su maldito orgullo pudo mas._

_Tenia que recuperar a sakura, enmendar su error y estar con ella para jamás dejarla ir , sakura tenía que volver con el por que _

_-te quiero sakura- susurro parándose de su lugar _

Sakura miraba la prenda entre sus manos era un chaqueta de cuero café, no estaba muy convenida si comprarla o regalarle algo mas a itachi, función el seño, esto de comprar regalos no era los suyos

-si es para mi hermano, le gustara mas en color negro- sakura dejo caer la prenda mientras sentía como cada musculo se tensaba, giro con temor, pero sus sospechas eran ciertas, esos ojos ónix ese porte ese uchiha, estaba frente a ella. Todos su intentos fueron en vanos, había permanecido ignorando al pelinegro, no le contestaba las llamadas y no le habría la puerta del departamento y justo ahora lo tenia frente a ella , miro a todos lados buscando una salida

-no pensaras escapar sakura- el morocho ensancho su sonrisa- tenemos mucho de que hablar

-no tenemos nada que hablar- frunció su seño- dejaste muy claras las cosas la ultima vez que nos vimos-

Sakura se movió con intenciones de marcharse pero fue en vano ya que sasuke la aprisiono entre el estante y su cuerpo tratando de no aplastar su vientre

-de eso mismo quiero hablar, pero la señorita no se digna a contestar mis llamadas ni abrirme la puerta- sakura lo miro furiosa, no podía estar hablando enserio, como pudo lo empujo alejándolo de ella

-no tenemos nada que hablar-

-¿cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-yo… balbuceo en realidad no sabia que responderle,

-¿Porque me tuve que enterar de esa manera?-

-yo no quería que fuera así, estaba asustada y no sabia que hacer- los cabellos de sakura le cubrían el rostro- karin se aproveche de esto y …

-no me importa karin, tu tuviste que decírmelo en cuanto te enteraste- la tomo de sus hombros obligándola a verlo

-yo te lo iba a decir-

-¿Cuándo?, ¿cuando naciera?- sakura bajo su mirada- preferiste decírselo a itachi y aceptarlo a el que a mi que soy el padre –

-dejaste en claro que no eras el padre además creo que deje muy en claro que no quiero volver a verte- sin perder tiempo salió de ahí a paso rápido

-no esta vez sakura- lo escucho decir detrás de ella para ser tomaba por el brazo y ser dirigida a un vestidor

-¿Qué haces?- se alarmo al ver a sasuke cerrar el vestidor, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, el vestidor era muy pequeño

-no te iras esta vez, no dejare que te vallas, no ahora - sakura ensancho sus ojos, sintió su pecho arder y una inmensa alegría desbordar por su cuerpo

-no quiero volver a perderte- sintió la mano de sasuke acariciar su mejilla suavemente, sus ojos ónix la veían con ternura y desespero de volverla a perder

-lo siento, me alarmé y no supe reaccionar, no esperaba esto- sasuke función el seño al ver que ella retiraba su rostro

-no crees que ya es tarde para lamentarlo-sakura trato de contener su llanto, no podía verla llorar, no después de todo el daño que le había echo,

-yo estoy mejor sola- sakura bajo su mirada cubriéndose con su flequillo, le dolía, le dolía decirle a sasuke pero era cierto, estaba mejor sola, ya no quería mas decepciones

-eso no es cierto- sasuke sintió una desesperación no podía ser que sakura estuviera mejor sin el, el la amaba, la tomo de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco

-¡si es cierto no te necesito, nunca lo hice!- sus orbes verdes se posaron en sus ojos ónix- soy lo bastante fuerte para valerme por mi misma, además tengo a mis amigos, tengo a … itachi- lo dijo casi en un susurro, sintió como el agarre de sasuke se hacia mas débil hasta que sintió que la soltaba

-entiendo… itachi- sasuke miro por ultima vez a sakura, quien permanecía inmóvil, se acerco a ella con intención de besarla por ultima vez, sakura noto eso y tomando todas la fuerza de voluntad giro su rostro siendo besada en su mejilla, sintió como sasuke le tomaba su vientre y le daba una suave caricia, sus ojos se cristalizaron y se abrieron con sorpresa, no noto la mano de sasuke hasta que sintió su tacto

Miro como sasuke salía del vestidor dejándola sola, sus piernas le temblaban y se dejo poco a poco, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, había perdido completamente a sasuke, miro su reloj pasaban de las cinco, se levanto y limpio sus lagrimas dirigiéndose al estante y tomando la misma chaqueta pero en negro, pago y salió del centro comercial

**. . . . . . **

Dejo las bolsas sobre el sillón, se quito el abrigo y lo dejo junto alas bolsas dirigiéndose directo ala cocina

-¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-hmp- itachi ni siquiera lo miro estaba bastante entretenido forrando lo que aprecia ser un obsequio de navidad

-¿es para sakura?- itachi lo miro incrédulo mientras asentía, sasuke sonrió ladinamente

- voy a recuperarla - itachi levanto ambas cejas sorprendido

-¿Qué te hace pensar que ella aceptara?- sasuke solo se encogió de hombros- no te la dejare tan fácil sasuke-, sasuke sonrió a su hermano que le respondió con la misma sonrisa

**. . . . .**

-sakura- escucho al voz lejana de su amiga- sakura- para sentir como era empujada levemente, giro su vista a su derecha encontrándose con los ojos verdes de temari que la veían preocupada

-¿estas bien?- sakura asintió no dejando convencida a su amiga rubia, su mente no dejaba de divagar y remontándose a lo ocurrido en el centro comercial

-itachi ya llegó te esta esperando en al sala- sakura como su bolso y su abrigo después de despedirse de su amiga, salió de su habitación ala sala, encontrándose con el sereno itachi

-¿lista?- el uchiha le sonrió provocando un sonrojo en ella, el le extendió al mano para tomar su bolso, salieron del edificio rumbo al estacionamiento y subieron el auto

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto si apartar la mirada del camino

-solo un poco nerviosa- trato de sonreír

-todo saldrá bien- le sonrió para tomar su mano y darle un pequeño apretón de apoyo, después de unos minutos estacionaron el auto en el estacionamiento de la clínica

-sakura- le saludo al recepcionista- la doctora los espera- ambos jóvenes asintieron y entraron al consultorio

-toma asiento sakura, ¿dime como te sientes?- cuestiono la doctora ala pelirrosa quien le sonreía

-muy bien, algo nerviosa- la doctora le sonrió cálidamente

-es normal, pero toda saldrá bien- la doctora abrió un cajón- bien súbete ala camilla – le indico para sacar un frasco y seguir al pelirrosa

Sakura estaba sobre la camilla a su lado estaba itachi

-¿emocionados?- ambos asintieron, la doctora levanto la blusa de sakura dejando ver su vientre abultado- esta un poco frio- indico al momento de colocar un gel, tomo un rodete y lo disperso mientras todos miraban la pantalla,

-veamos, ¿Dónde estas pequeño?- al principio sakura e itachi no entendían anda del monitor no se veía más que negro y gris pero sus ojos se ensancharon al ver lo que aprecia ser una manita

-esta es su mano- indico la doctora- y estos su pies- los orbes jades y negros no dejan de ver el monitor- y este es tu bebe- sonrió la rubia-

Sakura sonrió con ternura, era su primer ultrasonido, y en ese se vería su desarrollo sintió un gran alivio al saber que su bebe estaba desarrollándose bien, sintió la mano cálida de itachi en al suya, lo miro tenia su ojos completamente conmovidos por la imagen

-tiene un bebe sano – sonrió al rubia ala pareja

**. . . . . . .**

Itachi le ayudo en salir del coche y ambos entraron al edificio en un completo silencio, entraron al ascensor escuchando atentamente la canción de fondo.

Sakura apretó entre sus manos la pequeña bolsita que contenía las fotografías y un video del ultrasonido, sonio con ternura, al notar como la doctora le había incluido el DVD, agradeció el gesto, sabia que si no le enseñaba completamente el bebe a sus amigas, ellas misma la matarían después de que naciera.

Sus orbes negro al miraban disimuladamente entre el rabillo del ojos, sonreír como niña traviesa mientras sostenía al bolsita, sonrió por sus adentros, con cautela tomo su mano y la entrelazo con al de el

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto, sakura seguía observando los pisos que iban subiendo, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esas pruebas de afecto en itachi

-de maravilla- se giro y le sonrió ampliamente, el sonido de las puertas abrirse los alerto y ambos salieron sin soltarse, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar ala puerta

-por aquí las deje- susurro mientras busca en su bolso las llaves,

Itachi al miraba atentamente, sentía el corazón en la bosa del estomago, se lo había propuesto desde que sasuke llego del centro comercial ya hora era el momento

-aquí estas- sonrió victoriosa al encontrarlas

-sakura – sus orbes jades miraron itachi atentamente, mientras se abrían desmesuradamente y un rubor el cubría las mejillas, itachi estaba sonrojado y mirándola atentamente

-se mi novia-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_¿ reviesws?_**

**_nos vemos el miercoles_**


	11. daysuke, syusuke y sanosuke

_**perdon por la tardanza, no tenia luz n-n.**_

_**gracias por sus comentarios y sus favoritos y seguir leyendo **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

daysuke, syusuke y sanosuke

No podía dejar de mirarlo, aun no salía de su asombro, y estaba claro que le era divertido verla así, ya que una pequeñísima sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, itachi uchiha le acababa de pedir que fuera su novia, en que mundo cabe, sus ojos buscaban algo en concreto que mirar, dios estaba demasiado nerviosa y es que los ojos ónix de itachi al taladraban

-yo…- que le decía, ere el hermano del padre su hijo, una idea le paso por al mente preocupándola mas, si se quedaba con itachi, el seria el padre de su bebé, mientras que el verdadero padre seria su tío, su seño se frunció aturdido, que cosas pensaba

-itachi yo…

Itachi al miro unos minutos mas si seguía con esos gesto saltaría en risa y es que se notaba que al pelirrosa tenia una batalla interna ,mientras miraba a todo lados menos a el, sonrió mas, solo se le ocurría una sola forma de calmarla.

-acepto ita..- pero se fue interrumpida, itachi la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a ella estampando sus labios con los de ella, sorprendiendo a sakura, sus suaves labios se movían con delicadeza y sakura aturdida correspondía de la misma forma, el la acerco un poco mas y ella coco sus manos sobre su pecho, dios besaba tan bien,

-sakura- escucho el chillido de ino, ambos se separaron para mirar justo en la puerta del departamento, los ojos de sakura se abrieron de sorpresa y de miedo, en la puerta estaba justamente sasuke mirándolos fijamente atrás de el esta ino hinata y naruto, ambos sorprendidos por la escena que acaban de ver, excepto sasuke que los miraba sin expresión

-hola- saludo de lo más normal itachi, sakura no podía dejar de mirar a sasuke que cambio su expresión a una de total enfado, fulminado a su hermano

-vámonos- ordeno sasuke mientras salía de el umbral por completo

-¿a donde?- interrogo su hermano sin comprender

-vámonos- ordeno mientras se alejaba al ascensor, itachi lo miro y giro a sakura quien seguía en el mismo sitio anonadaba

-te marco por la tarde- se despidió dándole un corto y suave beso –nos vemos- se despidió con la mano mientras alcanzaba a su hermano, hasta perderse ambos en el ascensor

Que había sido eso ¿Por qué sasuke estaba en el departamento?, y porque justo tenía que verlos besándose, sintió la tristeza inundarla

-sakura entra- la dulce voz de hinata la saco de su pensamiento y sin decir nada entro al departamento

**. . . . . .**

La puerta se azoto al entrar ala casa, a paso apresurado entro y se perdió en la cocina mientras era seguido por el uchiha mayor, cerrando al puerta

-puedes clamarte- pidió tratando de no perder la calma, todo el trayecto no le había dirigido la palabra y ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, sabia que estaba molesto pero el se lo había advertido, sakura le gustaba he iba a estar con ella, le pese a quien el pese.

-sasuke, eres un pésimos perdedor- se burlo, sasuke lo fulmino mientras ponía sus manos sobre la loa del desayunador – no se porque tu enfado-

-perdedor- dijo furioso- te parece poco, encontrarme a la madre mi hijo besándose con mi hermano- itachi sonrió, la única forma que se sasuke dijera sus sentimientos era hacerlo explotar

-sakura es mi novia, puedo besarla cunado quiera- los ojos de sasuke se abrieron en sorpresa quedando perplejo, apretó sus puños hasta que se tornaron blancos, no podía hablar en serio, sakura no podía, el no podía

- eres un hijo de puta- grito para saltar sobre el y propinarle un fuerte golpe en su labio, itachi lo recibió pero al segundo golpe lo esquivo y en un movimiento rápido tiro a sasuke colocándose sobre el

-el único hijo de puta aquí eres tu- grito sosteniendo a sasuke por las muñecas- tu la engañaste, tu la dejaste ir, tu la negaste cuando te enteraste de su embarazo- sasuke forcejeaba, cada palabra le hervía mas la sangra – yo solo le dio mi apoyo y me enamore de ella, y ahora ella es mi novia-

-¡basta!- grito sasuke se soltó de una muñeca golpeando a su hermano y quitándolo de enzima

-ella es mía, mi mujer- sasuke se levanto mirando con odio a su hermano

-sakura no es un objeto- las cosas se estaban calentando y por más que itachi trataba de no perder los estribos y devolverle los golpes, su paciencia se agotaba

-no quiero pelear, los golpes no nos levan a nada sasuke- trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano, mientras lo veía con al respiración cortada y los puños totalmente cerrados

-eso debiste pensar antes de quitarme a mi mujer- grito para soltar otro golpe, pero fue esquivado a tiempo, itachi aprovecho y lo tomo del brazo doblándolo por al espalda

-nunca des la espalda tu oponente- sonrió al recordar como le había enseñado ese truco cuando apenas tenia seis, sin soltarlo y con cuidado de no lastimarlo se acerco hasta su oído

-sakura ya acepto estar con migo, y es mejor para ambos sasuke, yo al quiero y tu solo le has traído tristeza y angustias- soltó un poco el agarre pero no del todo - ¿porque te es tan difícil comprenderlo?-

-porque la amo- escucho el susurro de sus labios, itachi miro que poco a poco el cuerpo de su hermano se clamaba y su cuerpo se destensaba

-si al más déjala ser feliz sasuke- pidió mientras soltaba su mano y sasuke se retiraba de el para encararlo y mover su brazo

-ella eta mejor sin ti- sasuke dejo de mirarlo para mirar al suelo, el tenia razón pero el la amaba y ella tendría un hijo suyo

-te has puesto a pensar, como los sacaras a delante- sasuke negó sin míralo- un bebe es una gran responsabilidad, muchos gastos ¿Dónde vivirán? ¿Cómo pagaras el hospital ¿ ¿la ropa, la cuna?, tienes 18 años y etas a mitad del colegio- itachi suspiro sasuke estaba relajado y el ambiente estaba menos tenso

-no puedes dejar al escuela, la clausula del testamente lo ordena así, adema para acceder a tu cuenta y trabajara en las empresas debes de cursar la universidad- con cautelo se acerco a sasuke

-si en verdad las amas dejan que yo me encargue, nada les faltara-

- ¿porque lo haces ¿- su voz estaba cortada, todo lo que e dijo su hermano era cierto, el no tenia nada que ofrecerle a sakura y a su hijo

-porque me importa ella y su bebe- suspiro relajado- la quiero de verdad y ella a mi-sin evitarlo las lagrimas le corrían por sus mejillas, trato de aguantar, pero su dolor era mas, sakura estaba mejor sin el, estaba mejor en brazos de su hermano, pero no podía evitarlo, la amaba, amaba a su hijo

-la amo- sollozo y callo al suelo mientras itachi lo abrazaba, un abrazo con el día que fallecieron sus padres, lleno de cariño y consuelo

-lo siento sasuke- susurro sasuke

**. . . . . .**

-¿que hacia sasuke aquí? ¿porque no me lo dijeron? ¿Cómo estará itachi? Y si lo mata y si se matan- sakura daba vuelta de un lado a otro con los nervios a flor de pie

-sakura tranquila, no digas esas cosa- trataba de lámala hinata sin éxito

-nos visto besarnos- se dijo mientras se sentaba y se movía incomoda en su lugar

-no debí corresponder el beso, no debí decirle que si – miro nerviosa el lugar y paro en seco en sus amigos- ¿pero que hacía sasuke aquí?-

-nosotros lo trajimos, quería ver como estabas y…- hinata oculto su rostro en sus cabellos

-no sabíamos que tu e itachi harían tremendo show- reclamo ino sin pizca de culpa

-bueno yo..- la haruno se removió incomoda

-¡están saliendo!- escucho la voz chillona de naruto mientras se levantaba y caminaba de esquina a esquina- es un paradoja, sakura itachi será el papa cuando debe ser el tío y sasuke será el tío siendo el papa, imagínate en cumpleaños en reuniones, y ahora en vez de ser el padrino seré el tío, - sakura suspiro por lo menos el también pensaba lo mimo

-cállate naruto, mortificas mas a sakura- grito ino mientras jalaba a naruto y lo sentaba en el sofá

-tranquila ino- ambos rubios la miraron sin entender, sakura estaba totalmente relajada,

-sakura- hinata tomo su mano, su cuerpo estaba relajado pero sus ojos representaban triste y cierto brillo pero más que nada tristeza

-yo acepte a itachi porque le quiero- sonrió falsamente- he unos días le deje en claro a sasuke que no lo quería e mi vida- ella miro a todo y sonrió con esa sonrisa triste y fingida

-¿estas segura?

-si hinata, itachi es el hombre que quiero-

**. . . . . . **

La tarde había caído de lo más tranquila, los tonos naranjas del atardecer iluminaba todo konoha y en el departamento se iluminaba del atardecer, ino y naruto contemplaban por quinta ocasión las fotografías del ultrasonido, mientras que en al cocina sakura y hinata preparaban la cena

-sakura deberías descansar, ha sido un día largo- hinata movía la pequeña cacerola en al estufa

-no te preocupes estoy bien- sonrió mientras picaba algunas verduras- hinata la miro preocupad apero entendió, había sido un día largo para ella, demasiadas confusiones, y la comprendía lo que menos quería era estar un momento quieta y pensar de nuevo

-¡legamos!- se escucho la voz de temari por todo el lugar, sakura y hinata sonrieron por lo escandalosa que podía ser, ambas retomaron sus actividades

-¡ que itachi y sakura!- sakura trago grueso – y que sasuke los vio- volvió a escuchar- bufo por lo chismosa que podía ser ino, tomo la ensaladera y unos paltos para ir ala mesa, encontrándose con al mirada verde de temari, junto shikamaru

-lo que nos perdemos por andar mirando nubes- regaño temari sin dejar de mirar a sakura minuciosamente

- deja ya de mirarme- suplico sakura mientras colocaba los paltos

-eres novia de itachi y sasuke los ve, y todo eso pasa en mi casa, mientras yo no estaba- temari se levanto y se acerco mientras le ayudaba a su amiga

-¿estas bien?- pregunto ya estando cerca, sakura asnito, no muy convencida temari dejo su preocupación, sabia que itachi era un buen hombre pero sakura quería sasuke

- la cena esta lista- anuncio hinata mientras colocaba una gran cacerola en medio de la mesa, todos tomaron asiento y se dispusiera comer

- es hermoso-chillo temari mientras miraba la fotografía de ultrasonido

-igual a su tío-

-si ese niño sale igual a ti naruto yo misma te lanzo de la ventana de mi piso – amenazo temari, poniendo azul al chico uzumaki

-tranquila temari- sonreía nerviosa hinata

- ¿ya sabes que es?- pregunto shikamaru

-aun no se sabe, hasta los seis meses- sonrió ilusionada

- ¿que quieres que sea sakura?- pregunto emocionado el rubio

-mientras este sano- sonrió la haruno

-y el nombre, he pensado si es niña que se llame ino, o yuki – sonería ino mientras varias gotitas resbalan por sakura

-si es niño se llamara naruto, como su tío- sonreía orgulloso, con un brillo en sus ojos

-si ese niño se llama como tu, te lanzo dos veces pero desde la azotea de este edifico- volvió amenazar temari mientras naruto se ponía pálido y se hacia mas chiquito escondiéndose atrás hinata

-he pensado en tres nombre- dijo mientras ponía su dedo en su mentón pensando

-daysuke, syusuke y sanosuke- sonrió ampliamente y sinceramente mientras acariciaba su veinte

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**nos vemos el viernes :) **_

_**¿reviews?**_


	12. señora uchiha

**perdon al demora :) **

**gracia spor sus comentarios y sus favoritos, son lo emjor :¨)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Señora uchiha_

_El sonido retumbaba en las ventanas, las luces iban y venían dentro de la gran mansión, entre chicos la pelirrosa se abría paso ignorando a los invitados y tratando de encontrar la salida a ese montón de gente , camino ubicando las grandes escaleras de esa gran casa, subía a penas forzadas entre la gente llegando al segundo piso, que prácticamente estaba casi vacío , suspiro aliviado tomo su celular y tecleo el mensaje _

_para: sasuke _

_Estoy en el segundo piso ¿Dónde estas?_

_Se recargo en la pared esperando su respuesta, se había negado a asistir a esa fiesta con sasuke, su madre había enfermado y ella necesitaba cuidarla pero ya entrada las once recibió un mensaje de sasuke que viniera por el ya que había al parecer estaba algo mareado para conducir_

_Sintió su celular vibrar _

_De. Sasuke _

_Final del corredor, puerta de la izquierda_

_Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al corredor, y suspiro cansada, sasuke no se salvaría de esta tan fácil, era el colmo emborrachar a tan corta edad, tomo la perilla y sin tocar abrió la puerta, arrepintiéndose en cuanto lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa _

_Las manos de sasuke recorrían las piernas de aquella chica pelirroja que hacia en su regazo, la recorría de arriba y abajo mientras ella acariciaba su toroso desnudo y devoraba los labios del azabache _

_-sasuke- la pelirroja dejo de besarlo para verla con sorna y sonreír sínicamente _

_-tu novia llego- pronuncio con fingida inocencia_

_El azabache enfoco sus ojos perdidos en la silueta que estaba frente a ella_

_-¿Quién es tayuya?- pregunto con dificultad y claramente borracho_

_Los ojos jades se llenaron de lágrimas mientras caían por sus mejillas, no podían creer lo que sus ojos y odios habían escuchado, _

_-¡eres un idiota! - grito para salir de aquella habitación _

El sol estaba en su punto, el claro de la primavera se fortalecía cada día más, y el frio de invierno desaparecía poco a poco,

Froto sus manos contra sus ojos verdes, para acostumbrarse al luz de la mañana, miro su reloj de la mesita cuarto para las once, sonrió perezosa, ya había dejado las nauseas y vómitos matutino pero el sueño y los antojos no la dejaban tranquila, con flojera como últimamente estaba se levanto de la cama y se coloco la bata sobre su pijama, corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz a su habitación, el día era hermosos el sol estaba en su punto y ninguna nube opacaba el cielo,

Se acerco a su armario miro detalladamente las prendas escogiendo loa adecuado, se metió a bañar y salió tan rápido como entro miro su buro, tomo entre sus manos el retrato y un rubor adorno su rosto, itachi la abrazaba por detrás con la barbilla sobre su hombro colocando sus manos en su vientre dándole una sonrisa simple mientras que ella sonreía y hacia le símbolo de paz, la habían tomado hace unas semanas,

Tomo un vestido de tirantes color verde claro que le llegaba justo alas rodillas, unos zapatos de piso, se peino y tomo su bolo

-¿que tal dormiste?- saludo temari mientras lavaba los trastos

-soñé de nuevo con ese día - respondió mientras sacaba algo de la nevera

-de nuevo- sakura asintió mientras temari la veía con cariño, desde hace mese s que ya no soñaba con el día que sasuke la engaño

-¿saldrás hoy?- sakura asintió mientras servía zumo de naranja

-itachi me llevara al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas- sonrió

-las cosas van enserio – sonrió la rubia mientras sakura se ruborizaba y miraba a otra dirección

-apenas son tres meses- contesto totalmente sonrojada, temari ensancho su sonrisa

-debo irme o se me hará tarde- termino su jugo y sus cosas- nos vemos en la tarde- se despidió cerrando al puerta del departamento

**. . . . . . .**

Caminaba entre las calles directo al centro comercial, había quedado con itachi verse ahí, y se había negado en que pasara por ella, el caminar le haría bien a ella y al bebe, tomo su vientre de siete meses mientras disfrutaba del día

Todo había ido de maravilla, estos tres meses, su embarazo iba muy bien, gracias a su empleo ya se había echo de cosas para su bebe, e itachi la trataba de maravilla, como un caballero.

Incluso hinata y naruto le habían recomendado seguir sus estudio vía internet, todo iba a pedir de boca, miro el gran centro comercial y entro,

-sakura- escucho al voz de su novio acercarse a ella, se acerco hasta quedar a su altura y la beso delicadamente para juntar su frente con al suya

-¿tienes mucho esperando?- sakura negó sin quitar su frente de el – acabo de llegar- itachi el sonrió y tomo su mano entrelazándolas

-¿quieres comer?- sakura sonrió divertida siempre que salían la llevaba a comer a cualquier sitio, alegado que era por su bien

-claro- sonrió para dirigirse al un restorán

-por tu culpa engordare de mas- chillaba sakura mientras hacia pucheros, haciéndola ver adorable, itachi soltó una carcajada por lo infantil que podía a verse su novia

-te vez preciosa- tomo su mano acariciando sus nudillos- y seguirás preciosa siempre- le sonrió galante, las mejillas de sakura se tiñeron de un ligero rojo

Después de comer y pasearse por las tienda, ambos se habían dirigido al departamento de sakura, había sido una tarde esplendida, itachi la consentía cada vez que podía y ella trataba de devolverle el gesto.

Miraba por la ventana del auto, su mente solo vagaba en los sueños del rompimiento con sasuke, desde el encuentro en el apartamento no lo había vuelto a ver, sabia por naruto que seguí asistiendo ala preparatoria, incluso se estaban preparado para los exámenes y alistándose para la universidad, pero ya no la llamaba ni al buscaba, sintió el pecho estrujarse.

El sonido del celular de itachi la saco de sus pensamientos, miro itachi detenerse cerca de la acera para contestar

-diga-

-claro to, estoy cerca de ahí, estaré en unos minutos- itachi colgó y miro a sakura

-debo ir ala empresa ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-te acompaño- itachi sonrió y puso en marcha el auto de nuevo directo ala empresas de su familia, siempre había tenido curiosidad acerca del negocio de los uchiha, sasuke casi no el hablaba de eso, itachi seria el presiente y de seguro sasuke seria el vicepresidente cuando cumpliera la cláusula del testamento

De nuevo sasuke en sus pensamientos, se regaño mentalmente por pensarlo, pero aun sentía su pecho arder al recordarlo ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?

Frete a ellos se podía apreciar un edificio alto y moderno, con e apellido uchiha en la entrada del edificio, itachi entro al estacionamiento y después la ayudo a bajar del auto, entraron para llegar ala recepción, donde la joven se ruborizo al momento de ver a su novio

-joven itachi, su tío… lo espera- itachi sonrió y tomo la mano de sakura para dirigirse al ascensor

-puedo esperar abajo- su voz era muy baja pero itachi logro escucharla, mirándola sin entender

-no quiero que malinterprete mi compañía- itachi la miro sin expresión para luego acercarse abrazarla

-para mi seria un placer que pensaran que estas esperando un hijo mío- le susurro cerca de su oído, sakura se tenso y se ruborizo, itachi la soltó o y tomo su mentón besándola tiernamente, el sonido del ascensor abriéndose, los separo el joven morocho tomo su mano y caminaron entre so pasillos ante las miradas de los que pasaban por ahí, se acerco ala secretaria de su tío, quien se ruborizo pero en cuanto vio a sakura y sus manos frunció el seño

-su tío lo espera- dijo la secretaria amable a itachi- solo a usted- gruño mirando a sakura

-sakura espérame en la sala de juntas, ahí la secretaria te llevara lo que quieras- sakura asintió, mientras la chica detrás del escritorio la fulminaba con al mirada

-dele a mi mujer, todo lo que desee- recalco al palabra mujer y salió rumbo ala gran puerta de madera

Sakura sonrió con suficiencia y miro ala joven que estaba sacando chispas se levanto y le indico la sala de juntas, amplia con una gran mesa rectangular y sillas en ella

-¿desea algo señora uchiha?- claramente la joven sacaba rabia por la boca

-un vaso de agua, por favor- sonrió con orgullo y es que le dijeran señora uchiha le hacia sentir muy bien, la chica asintió y salió del lugar azotando al puerta, sakura soltó una risita, al ver el comportamiento de la secretaria, ya debería estar acostumbrada, lo mismo le pasaba con sasuke, y de nuevo sasuke a sus pensamientos

-me volveré loca- se dijo a si misma confiada de su soledad, se acerco ala gran ventana contemplando el centro de konoha

-sasuke- susurro al aire

-señora uchiha- se escucho la voz roncha y seductora detrás de ella, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y un vuelco en su estomago se hizo presente, giro lentamente deseando que no fuera lo que pensaba , sus ojos jades se encontraron con esos ojos ónix mirándola

-sasuke- susurro sorprendida al ver justo frente a elle, con su pose galante y sonrisa de medio lado, el miedo se apodero de ella al igual que una ola de felicidad al verlo después de tanto tiempo

-señora uchiha, que sorpresa- sonrió con burla sasuke

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**espero es este gustando ya pronto esta historia llega a su final T.T**

**nos vemos el lunes **

**¿reviews?**


	13. ella me ama

Ella me ama

Se acerco ala mesa y dejo el vaso con agua seguido de una carpeta, sakura miraba atentamente cada movimiento del pelinegro

-la secretaria me dijo que la señora uchiha estaba aquí- sakura se tenso, mataría a esa secretaria

-te veas hermosa- sasuke sonrió mirando atentamente su vientre sobre el vestido- ¿siete meses?-

La haruno asintió desviando su mirada, después de meses se volvían a rencontrar y el se veía tan sereno – itachi tiene suerte de poder ver como crece- sonrió con nostalgia acercándose ala ventana junto a ella

-será un gran padre- los ojos de la haruno se desorbitaron, había escuchado bien, sasuke le decía que itachi seria un buen padre para su hijo, su propio hijo, sintió una gran rabia encenderse en su interior, apretó sus puños

-me retiro señora uchiha, fue un gusto verla de nuevo- se alejo de ella y fue ala mesa a tomar su carpeta para dirigirse ala salida, sakura seguía sin míralo sus rabia aumentaba con cada disparate que decía el uchiha menor

-¡sasuke¡- grito el azabache se detuvo y giro medio cuerpo mirándola- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas tonterías?- la rabia inundaba cada palabra de la pelirrosa – ni siquiera soy la señora uchiha- grito soltando toda su rabia- tu eres el padre de este niño, tu tendrías que cuidarlo junto con migo, pero eres un estúpido sin sentimientos , te alejaste de mi cuando terminamos, nunca me buscaste y cuando te enteraste de mi embarazo volviste a huir y ahora te alejas definitivamente, dejándonos a cargo de itachi- los ojos de sakura derramaban lagrimas mientras lo miraba furiosa- ¿Qué te sucede?- sollozo

Sasuke permanecía en su misma posición mirándolo sorprendido por unos instantes para volver a su estado de calmada de nuevo, la miro detenidamente si mostrar ninguna expresión

-¿porque me lastimaste de esa forma?- se escucho un leve sollozo de sakura mientras su flequillo le cubría el rostro

-¿porque con tayuyá?, ¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras eso?- el uchiha seguía quieto- y ahora ¿itachi?, ¿enserio quieres verme junto a el?- el permanecía callado

-¡contéstame ¡- grito ya desesperada por el silencio de sasuke

-tu lo aceptaste, tu me pediste que saliera de tu vida, y no fue mi intención lo de tayuyá, estaba ebrio si no te busque fue porque pensé que estarías mejor sin mi-

-pues no lo estoy, te extraño – lo miro de nuevo a sus ojos ónix que se ensancharon de sorpresa- te amo sasuke- apenas audible desvió su mirada jade

-siempre te ame-

**. . . . .**

-¿me explicaras que lio se traen?- pidió madara mientras colocaba su mentón sobre sus mano – embarazaste a tu novia- dijo al ver que su sobrino no hablaría. Itachi frunció el seño

-¿quien te dijo eso? –

-sasuke- se encogió de hombros por lo obvio- ¿tendrás un hijo? – itachi miro a su tío

-¿exactamente que te dijo mi hermano?- madara sonrió divertido,- vino para trabajar, al terminar la preparatoria se integrara –

-¿eso no esta en la clausula del testamento?-

-lo se, pero no entrara como vicepresidente, entrara como un empleado normal- la sorpresa en itachi se hizo presente

- tiene muy buenas razones, tu estarás a punto de ser padre tendrás otras prioridades y responsabilidad, el quiere empezar a hacerse autosuficiente- itachi escuchaba atento- estudiara la universidad y trabaja medio tiempo, así hemos acordado- sonrió madara – me sorprende en cierta manera, no pensé que sasuke tuviera esa iniciativa

-¿y la clausula?-

- cuando este cursando la mitad de la carrera tomara posesión, si así lo desea- itachi miraba ala nada, su hermano había aceptado un trabajo de medio tiempo ¿pero porque? Últimamente sasuke estaba mas extraño de lo normal, se comportaba de forma normal asistía ala escuela salía con naruto y sus amigos,

-la noticia te sorprendió- se burlo su tío- tenia que darte aviso dentro de unas semanas, tomaras tu lugar como presidente de esta empresa – sonrió tranquilo

-lose- susurro clamado- solo me sorprende la madurez de sasuke- sonrió

-a mi igual sobrino- madara se para de su silla- sus padres estarían muy orgullosos- sonrió a itachi quien el correspondió

-debo retirarme- dijo de repente itachi, se levanto de la silla y salió del al oficina rumbo ala sala de juntas, tenia que dejara sakura e ir a su casa, había varios temas de que hablar con su hermano

Paro e seco al escuchar la voz de sakura, al aparecer no estaba sola y por su voz chillona se daba una idea de con quien estaba,

_-¿porque me lastimaste de esa forma?-_ escucho la voz de sakura quebrarse, tomo el pomo de la puerta debía entrar

Pero la voz de la pelirrosa lo detuvo en seco

_-¿porque con tayuyá?, ¿Qué te hice para que me hicieras eso?- _

Acaso sakura le pedía una explicación a su hermano, _- y ahora ¿itachi?, ¿enserio quieres verme junto a el?- _ sintió una punzada en el pecho

_-¡contéstame ¡-_ la escucho desesperada

_-tu lo aceptaste, tu me pediste que saliera de tu vida, y no fue mi intención lo de tayuyá, estaba ebrio si no te busque fue porque pensé que estarías mejor sin mi- _

_-pues no lo estoy, te extraño –_itachi suspiro y dejo el pomo de la puerta recargando su frente en al puerta_- te amo sasuke-_

_-siempre te ame- _

Toco la puerta al escuchar las ultimas palabras de sakura y espero el pase, miro a sasuke abrir la puerta con expresión asombrada al verlo ahí parado y a sakura totalmente inmóvil cerca de la ventana

- vamos sakura te llevare a casa- sakura asintió algo torpe y salió de la sala junto a itachi

**. . . . . . . .**

El elevador estaba en completo silencio, sus ojos jades no dejaban de ver los números de los pisos que marcaba el ascensor, el trayecto había sido incomodo e igual del silencioso, miro a itachi de reojo que seguía con al mirada perdida y cargando alas bolsas del centro comercial.

La haruno tenia la ligera impresión que había echo algo malo, y no era para mas le había dicho a sasuke que lo amaba después de que lo rechazo, ahora le gritaba que lo extrañaba, valla ironía, suspiro cansada, ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿porque se había sincerado así de repente con sasuke?

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y saleo junto a itachi directo a su departamento

-gustas pasar- pido mientras buscaba las llaves

-será en al otra debo ir a casa- le respondió, sakura se desilusiono, abrió al puerta y tomo las bolsas

-te veo mañana para al cita- le dijo itachi para besarle el pelo, y salir de ahí al ascensor

Sakura se sintió extraña, itachi jamás le besaba el pelo, sin darle importancia entro al departamento y dejo las bolsas en el sofá, había sido un día largo , se dirigió ala cocina por helado encontrándose con temari

-¡he itachi?- pregunto al no verlo junto al pelirrosa

-se fue a su casa- temari frunció el seño extrañada

-¿ha ocurrido algo?- sakura suspiro mientras tomaba el bote del helado y se sentaba en el banco del desayunador

-nos encontramos con sasuke- tomo una gran cuchara y se lo metió ala boca

-¿sasuke?, pero hace meses que no lo ves ¿y que paso?- pregunto curiosa sentándose al lado de la pelirrosa

- le dije que lo amaba- la quijada de temari se descoloco mirando atónita a sakura - ¡estas loca!, frente a itachi-

-estábamos solos, fue un momento de debilidad-

Temari la miro preocupada, sakura estaba feliz esos últimos tres meses sin sasuke, pero en sus ojos no se notaba esa felicidad, y aunque nadie lo dijera, sakura extrañaba a sasuke

-¿que dijo el?- pregunto sin expresión

-no dijo nada, itachi llego – sakura cero el bote de vainilla y lo volvió a colocar en la nevera

-creo que el ya me olvido como se lo pedí- temari tomo su mano

-estarás bien- aseguro dándole una sonrisa su rubia amiga

**. . . . . .**

Miro la estancia completamente vacío, se dirigió a paso lento ala cocina encontrándola igual, dejo las llaves en la mesa y subió ala segunda planta, paro en al segunda puerta y toco hasta escuchar el pase

-¿podemos hablar?- pregunto cerrando ala puerta y caminado unos pasos hasta quedar a mitad de habitación

-hmp-

Itachi se paso una mano sobre el cabello, suspiro y cerro los ojos unos instantes, tenia que tomar toda su paciencia

-¿me explicas sobre tu nuevo empleo? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-

-tienes otras cosas que hacer- respondió sin dejar de mirar el techo sobre su cama

-¿porque le dijiste a nuestro tío que sakura espera un hijo mío?-

-porque lo es no- sasuke se sentó sobre su cama ay miro fijamente a su hermano

-¿A dónde quieres llegar itachi?

El uchiha se encogió de hombros tomando una silla y sentándose

-¿aun la mas?- pegunto , sasuke asintió -¿porque el trabajo?-

-ya te dije pienso recuperarla –

-pese que ya habíamos hablado de eso sasuke-

-y tienes razón no tengo nada que ofrecerle, por eso le pedí trabajo a nada- los ojos ónix de sasuke se posaron en los de itachi

-te refieres a que…

Sasuke sintió y le mostro media sonrisa

-trabajare y estudiare por ellos y cuando obtenga algo, iré por ella –

-ella esta con migo- le respondió itachi con una sonrisa sínica

-pero ella me ama a mi- sonrió triunfante

Itachi sonrió meneando su cabeza, su hermano era muy astuto y bastante determinado, estaba orgulloso a pesar de lastimar a sakura y decepcionarla, el seguía tratando de recupérala

-te ayudare- sonrió levantándose de la silla y sentándose a su lado ante un sasuke inseguro

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-yo se que sakura nunca me querrá como te quiere a ti, hice mi lucha pero perdí- se encogió de hombros- pero te advierto si la vuelves defraudar, no dudare en volver al ataque- sonrió itachi a su hermano anonadado

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**nuestro itachi tan lindo 3**_

_**nos vemos el meircoles y recuerden ya estamos a capitulos de termianra **_

_**¿reviews?**_


	14. sanosuke

_**gracias por sus comentarios , el viernes el final de esta historia :)**_

_**no olven apsar or mi neuvo fin " ¿crees en vampiros?", si les gustan ese tipo de genero pasen :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sanosuke

-¿estas seguro de esto?- pregunto sasuke a su hermano algo atemorizado

-seguro, tu solo haz lo que te digo y saldrá bien- le sonrió divertido al ver a su hermano desconfiado

Sasuke gruño al no estar muy seguro pero el plan de itachi era a prueba de errores, lo habían planeado juntos y ahora era momento de ponerlo en practica

-¿listo?- el rostro de itachi desprendía felicidad pura

-hmp-

-bien sakura llegara alas cuatro- le respondió saliendo de su habitación – no lo arruines- dejo para desaparecer por al puerta

**. . . . . **

Sakura caminaba de un lado para otro, era increíble que la hiera esperar, ¿desde cuando itachi uchiha la hacia esperar? Y justo ese dio, el día más importante,

-lo matare- susurro mientras miraba de nuevo el reloj de la recepción, estaban a unos minutos de entrar y no había señales de taichí por ningún lado, marco de nuevo su número para que la mandaran por tercera ocasión al buzón , sintió un ligero golpecito de parte de su primogénito, y paro en seo, acariciando su vientre, debía calmarse, no era para tato ¿o si?, se sentó de nuevo en la sala de espera y espero paciente si se podía, la llegada de itachi antes de entrar con al doctora,

Tomo su celular y lo guardo en su bolso era inútil llamarlo si lo tenia apagado

-sakura- llamo la recepcionista, la haruno se paro - ¿itachi no vino contigo?- pregunto al no ver al morocho con ella

-se le hizo algo tarde- respondió para entrar al consultorio o mientras ambas se sonreían

-siéntate sakura- pido la doctora mientras mira su expediente

-¿he itachi?- a sakura el salió una gotita en al cabeza

-esta retrasado- sonrió nerviosa

-¿quieres que empecemos sin el?- sakura asintió- ¿Cómo te has sentido?- la doctoro s e levanto y reviso a sakura y a su vientre, el la típica rutina

-vas muy bien sakura- le sonrió- acuéstate, ha legado el momento

-sakura se acostó en la camilla y se levanto el pequeño blusa para dejar al descubierto su enorme vientre, sitio el liquido sobe el y como la doctoro lo esparcía

-muy bien veamos- el sonido de los golpes en al puerta las alertaron

-debe ser itachi, pase- pidió la doctora, ninguna se giro para verlo entrar, ambas estaban atentas al monitor

-ya lo viste sakura, esta en perfectas condiciones- sonrió al rubia al mostrarle a su bebe por el ultrasonido

-¿que será?- pregunto entusiasmada y con lagrimas en los ojos

-un niño- le sonrió al ver el sexo del bebe

-felicidades tendrán un niño- se levanto la rubia para mirara a itachi, pero su semblante cambio al ver que no era itachi

-sasuke- dijo sorprendida sakura al velo detrás de la doctora, atento al monitor

-un niño- se dijo, la rubia asintió – si todo sale bien nacerá en mayo- la rubia le ayudaba sakura a quitarse el gel y colocarse de nuevo en pie

-bien sakura estas perfecta- sakura dio las gracias y ambos salieron del consultoría hasta llegar ala salida del hospital

-¿Qué haces aquí?- rompió el silencio sakura

-itachi me pido que viniera-

-no tenias porque-

-si tenia es mi hijo- sakura frunció el seño y estaba lista para decirle hasta de lo que se moriría, pero sasuke fue mas rápido y tomándola de la cintura la apego a el con cuidado y la beso, con suma delicadeza, saboreando los suaves labios de la haruno, la aprecio mas sin lastimar su vientre y fue ahí cuando lo sintió un ligero golpe por su abdomen, sonio entre los labios de sakura

-creo que ya sabe quien es su padre- se burlo sasuke mientras sakura haca un puchero totalmente sonrojada

-¿Quién te crees?- lo empujo

-el padre de tu hijo y el amor de tu vida- sakura quedo atónita

-nos vemos- se despidió sasuke entrando a un taxi dejando a sakura sola y con toda su furia a flor de piel

**. . . . . .**

_"__no podre llegar, mandare a un relevo, te veo el café en cuanto termines_

_Itachi"_

De nuevo leyendo el mensaje, era increíble que no sintiera que le había mandado un mensaje, de saberlo no se hubiera sorprendido de ver a sasuke en el consultorio, suspiro de nuevo y dejo el celular de lado, tomando su malteada de fresa, estaba justo en el café del centro comercial y espera ansiosa a itachi, después de todo debía decirle que seria un niño.

-¿llevas mucho esperando?-

Los ojos de sakura se desorbitaron y su cuerpo se tenso seguido de una carga eléctrica, miro nerviosa aquel chico azabache que se encontraba frente a ella

-¿puedo?- pregunto señalando la silla de enfrente, sakura tardo unos segundos y sin saberlo asintió levemente

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?- se maldijo mentalmente ¿porque tartamudeaba?, y ¿porque estaba tan nerviosa?, las manos el sudaban y no podía dejar de mirara aquel adonis que hace unas horas la había besado, diablos ¿porque la beso? ¿Porque volvió? Tenía tantas preguntas, sus ojos miraron sasuke que la miraba fijamente a sus ojos y bajaba a su veinte y de nuevo subía

- vine a hablar contigo- su voz áspera la estremeció ¿hablar de que? Frunció el seño, ellos no tenían nada de que hablar ¿o si ¿

-pensé que ya te había quedado claro- dijo sin ánimos de seguir conversando aunque por dentro al preguntas la inundaban

-me ha quedado claro sakura- sonrió y sakura fijo su vista en el – me queda claro que un me amas, ¿o lo de ayer fue mentira?- sakura s ele desencajo la mandíbula, ¿Qué haría ahora?

-estoy con tu hermano ¿recuerdas?- sonrió victoriosa sonaba cruel pero talvez así dejaría de lado lo de el día pasado

-¿lo amas ¿- sakura cambio su semblante y fijo su mirada e el vaso vacío de su malteada, que debía decirle, le quiero pero te amo a ti,

-lo suponía- escucho a sasuke- tu me sigues amando sakura y yo a ti, ¿Qué te detiene?- pegunto de los mas normal

-itachi no se lo merece, el ha sido tan amable con migo- susurro bajo pero audible

-¿y se merece que este con una persona que no lo ama?- sakura negó sin dejar de ver el vaso

-¿porque haces esto sasuke?- levanto al vista mirándolo

-porque te amo y amo a nuestro bebe, quiero recuperarlos, quiero formar una familia contigo, despertar juntos y criar a nuestro hijo, justos- sus ojos brillaron sintiendo las dulces palabras del chico que amaba

-me has lastimado mucho-

-sasuke tomo su barbilla y la levanto para que no desviara la mirada

-no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo sakura- su voz era tan sincera, no puedo evitar formar una sonrisa

Sasuke le sonrió ladinamente y se acerco ella hasta sentir el aliento a fresa de la chica mezclarse con el suyo, poso su mano de su barbulla hasta la suave mejilla de el, sintió el calor, lo mas seguro era que estaba sonrojada, sonrió mas, aun causaba ese estremecimiento en ella, junto sus labios con los suaves de ella en un suave y delicado beso, disfrutando el sabor a ella , y un poco ala malteada, siguió acariciado su mejilla bajándola por su cuello y su brazo atrayéndola mas a el

-vuelve- pidió entre el beso- por favor, vuelve con migo- pido

Sakura se separo de el algo sorprendida, sasuke le pedía que volviera, las dudas la invadían, la manos de sasuke se poso en su vientre y sintió un ligero golpe de parte de su hijo, sonrió con ternura, que necesitaba pensar, amaba a ese hombre tendría aun hijo de el

-si- susurro con una sonrisa radiante, en su rostro

**. . . . . . . .**

-sigo pensando que fue una locura- itachi se encogió de chombos al escuchar a ino, estaban el apartamento de temari junto a ino y sai

-ino tiene razón ¿no al quieres?- pregunto temari al ver tan calmado a itachi

-la quiero demasiado- dijo con una sonrisa desconcertando a todos en al sala

-¿y nos dirás cual fue el plan?- se animo el pelinegro de sonrisas falsa, itachi sonrió mas

Lo habían echo apenas ayer, sasuke asistiría al ultrasonido, tenia derecho de conocer a su hijo y si sakura no se resistía al beso, tenia un pie del otro lado, el segundo paso era que al abordara en el centro comercial donde la había citado, y ahí tendría solo una oportunidad de confesarle y que volvieran a estar juntos,

-que sakura se de cuenta que ama a mi hermano, que no lo rechace y vuelva a estar juntos- se limito a decir con ninguna pena

Ambas rubias lo miraban sorprendida, quien diría que itachi uchiha ayudara a que conquistara a su propia novia

-¿esta seguro de todo esto?- itachi asintió a temari

-ella ama a sasuke, yo solo quiero su felicidad-

¿a cuestas tuya-

Era cierto que le dolía que la pelirrosa no lo amara, pero era lógico que el no era para ella y que el único en su vida era su hermanito, verlo devastado era su pesar, pero en cuanto supo de su empleo de sus sacrificas por darle lo mejor a su bebe lo comprendió sasuke haría lo imposible por estar junto a ellos

-ellos son felices, yo soy feliz-

-siempre tan dulce itachi- sonrió tiernamente temari, siendo correspondida por el uchiha

-seguro estas bien- pregunto por segunda vez, no quería que el saliera lastimado después de todo lucho por sakura y merecía estar con ella, aunque supiera que el corazón de la haruno el pertenecía a sasuke

-de maravilla- contesto sinceramente

**. . . . . .**

La sonrisa iluminaba su rostro sentía el cálido rose de la mano de sasuke sobre la suya, miro de reojo al uchiha tan sereno como siempre pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos, bajaron del taxi y subieron por el ascensor, su felicidad se convirtió en pánico, ¿Qué le diría itachi? ¿Cómo lo tomaría?, se sentía tan mal, pero era algo que debía hacer

-ahora que sabes el sexo, ¿tienes un nombre?- pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Sanosuke- sonrió

-me gusta-

el sonido del elevador la alerto y salió junto a sasuke tomada de la mano, abrió la puerta con temor, estaban todos reunido, incluso itachi estaba ahí, todos miraron ala pareja y sus ojos y mandíbulas de desencajaron al verlo tomados de la mano

-hola – saludo la haruno nerviosa, mirando fijamente a itachi quien ¿sonreía?

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto naruto al verlo entrar al departamento

-tu que crees dobe- respondió sin mucho importancia

Todos miraron a itachi quien seguía sereno y con una sonrisa en su rostro, se levanto de la mesa y fue directo ala pareja, todos atentos, sakura esperaba lo peor

-¿me permites?- pido itachi tomando al mano de sakura, sakura miro a sasuke quien asnito y salió junto a itachi a su habitación

-yo… hay una explicación- hablo nerviosa

-lose-

-yo… no quería… se salió- era una enredo su mente

-sakura yo lo plañe- sakura la miro incrédula- planee sus encuentro-

-¿tu?-itachi asintió

-comprendo todo, se que se aman y merecen estar juntos- le sonrió acariciando su cabello

-lo siento itachi- -no tienes que, estos tres meses a tu lado fueron maravillosos, pero no soy el indicado- sonrió sincero

Sintió los brazos de la chica abrazarlo para sentir su vientre pegado a el – de nada- sonrió mientras correspondía el abrazo

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**neustro iatchi tan lindo :) **_

_**nos vemos el viernes con el final, y no s eles olviden apsar por mi nuevo fin" ¿crees en vmpiros?"  
><strong>_

_**suerte ;)**_


	15. siempre juntos

_**llegamso al final de esat historia :) **_

_**muchas muchas garcias por seguir la hsitoria por sus comentarios y sus favoritos,**_

_**pero nos seguiremos leyendo , en " ¿crees en vampiros ?", una nueva hsitoria mia **_

_**sin mas les dejo el final de esta historia, aun no se si hare un epilogo, **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El apartamento estaba completamente iluminado por el sol de mayo, el calor se hacia presente así que las ventanas del departamento estaban de par en par dejando entrar al brisa fresca del mes

-¿quieres mas helado?- se acerco el rubio ala su amiga mostrándole el gran vaso e helado, sakura asintió frenéticamente como niña pequeña al ver el tarro

-dame- grito y arrebato el taro al ver a su amigo con el

Estaban a días que sakura diera a luz, ya todo estaba en orden, temari y itachi estaban en prontos finales de su año en a universidad, mientras que los demás se preparaban para los exámenes de fin de año y preparaban para al universidad, había acordado de turnarse en acompañar a sakura, para no dejarla sola

-¡estallaras sakura¡- grito alarmado al ver a sakura comerse todo el tarro de helado

Le había tocado el turno a naruto de cuidarla, temari tenia que quedarse en al escuela hasta tarde y sasuke salía de la escuela directo a su trabajo de mensaje en la empresa de sus padres,

-extraño a sasuke- chillo mientras asía un puchero- el me deja comer helado hasta reventar- dijo fulminado al rubio

-ese teme a perdido cordura., pronto aras boom y en ves de bebé saldrá helado- grito indignado

-yo no are boom- chillo cruzándose de brazos

-claro que si – contrataco naruto cruzando sus brazos de nuevo- y eso apsara pronto, así que deja de comer helado y…

-ya cállate naruto- grito sakura metiendo una cuchara llena de helado al aboca de naruto hasta el fondo

El rubio no lo vio venir y en su sorpresa trago el helado hasta que el cerebro se le congelo levantándose de golpe

-voy a morir- chillo llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza- sakura casi me matas- sakura lo miro atónita

-lo siento- dijo como una niña que recibía su primer regaño

-iré a mi habitación- sakura se levanto ante al mirada de culpa del rubio

-espera- sakura paro de golpe y naruto se acerco a ella- lo siento, es que estoy nervioso pronto nacerá mi sobrino y eso me tiene algo asustado-

-asustado- frunció el seño sin comprender

-no sabría que hacer –

-lo comprendo- sakura abrazo a naruto y este le correspondió

-sakura-

-hmp

-¿ye hiciste del baño?- pegunto separando a sakura, ambos se miraron con horror para dirigir su mirada en sus pies, encontrándose con un gran charco de liquido en el suelo

-ho- por –dios- quedo atónito naruto

**. . . . . .**

-deberías irte a casa a estudiar- , tengo entendido que los exámenes finales están por llegar- sasuke se encogió de hombros, provocando un suspiro de resignación por parte de madara,

-¿ya pensaste a que universidad entraras?-

-ala de konoha- respondió sin importancia madara sonrió todos los uchiha habían asistido ala universidad de konoha, sin excepción

-¿Cómo esta sakura?

-esta a días- respondió siguiendo acomodando las carpetas en un estante

-puedo darte el día para que estés con ella- sasuke negó terminado su trabajo

- no es necesario, naruto esta con ella-

Y por arte de magia su teléfono sonó mostrando la llamada entrante de su amigo rubio

-_teme, sakura… va hacer boom,… se hizo del baño o eso pensé pero no… ¿Qué hago teme?- _sasuke frunció el seño, no entendía nada de la histeria de su amigo

-dobe cálmate, ¿Qué le pasa a sakura?-

-_que no pe pusiste atención, va a estallar- _sasuke seguía sin entender - _ teme sakura tendrá al bebe- _

.voy para haya- colgó y tomo su chaqueta

-pasa algo- pregunto preocupado madara al ver a su sobrino tan nervioso

-sakura tendrá al bebe-

-llévate mi auto- ofrecido su tío, sasuke el agradeció y tomo las llaves para salir de ahí

**. . . . . . **

Sakura soltó un grito de nuevo las contracciones aumentaban un poco mas

-aguanta sakura, sasuke ya viene – trataba de clamarla mientras tomaba su mano

-tardara mucho- estrecho su ano con fuerza, naruto negó

-no aguanto naruto, tenemos que ir al hospital- pidió sakura sintiendo una nueva contracción, naruto palideció

-por favor naruto, - pidió sakura aguantando el dolor, naruto al miro y asintió serio, entro a su alcoba y saco una maleta tomo a sakura del brazo para ayudara a levantarse y salió al ascensor

- ¡HAHAHA! – grito nuevo sakura encorvándose y tomando el bajo de su vientre

-aguanta sakura – salieron del ascensor y el rubio paro un taxi

-al hospital de konoha, rápido-

- le avisare al teme y a los demás- naruto saco su celular y empezó a teclear como alma que lleva el diablo

-respira sakura, uf uf uf- pedía el rubio mientras sakura lo imitaba y miraba con temor

El taxi paro justo en frente del hospital naruto bajo y ayudo a sakura, pago el taxi y la ayudo a entrar al hospital directo a recepción

-¡sakura!- dio un salto al ver ala pelirrosa haciendo intentos de respirar

-tendrá al bebé- la recepcionista asintió y con un movimiento de mano un enfermero se acerco con una silla- le avisare a tsuname

-la llevare a piso- indico el enfermero

-naruto quédate por si lega sasuke- pidió sakura desapareciendo entre el pasillo

**. . . . . .**

Estaciono como pudo aquel auto negro en el estacionamiento del hospital, tomo su chaqueta y celular ye entro buscando a su amigo rubio

-teme- escucho gritar vio como su amigo se colocaba a su altura

-¿y sakura?-

-pensé que no habías recibido mi mensaje, la llevaron piso para prepararla-

-¿en que piso esta?

-tercera planta, date prisa o legremos tarde- sonrió su amigo tranquilizando un poco a sasuke, ambos subieron el ascensor hasta llegar al tercer piso, encontrándose con una gran sala de espera

-no nos dejaran entrar así que esperemos- sasuke asintió no muy convencido

-sasuke uchiha- hablo una joven enfermera saliendo de uno de los cuarto, el uchiha se levanto inmediatamente

-tienes unos minutos- hablo para dejarlo pasar

Entro al pequeño y blanco cuarto mirando a sakura en la camilla respirando y tomando con fuerza la sabana

-sa… sasuke- apenas y podía hablar por el dolor

-aquí estoy- se acerco a gran paso hasta colocarse junto a ella

-tengo miedo-

-todo saldrá bien- le beso el pelo y se lo acariciaba mentira tomaba su mano con fuerza- te lo prometo, todo saldrá bien- sakura asintió frunciendo el seño al sentir otra contracción

-te amo- sakura dibujo una mueca tratando se hacer una sonrisa

-también te amo- sasuke se acerco delicadamente su labios – siempre juntos- le susurro antes de besarla

La intromisión de la rubia doctora los separo, se acerco a sakura y reviso – estas dilata- dijo sin expresión- ya es hora- toco un botón junto ala camilla y enseguida entraron varios enfermeros

-la llevaremos a quirófano- sasuke asintió mientras veía como se llevaban a sakura fuera del cuarto- puedes esperar aquí o en la sala de espera, al rubia salió del cuarto

**. . . . . . **

Estaban por dar las cinco y no había noticias de sakura ni de su bebe, caminaba de pared a pared, tomándose el pelo y el rostro, ¿porque tardaban tanto?

-teme cálmate- pidió por cuarto vez su amigo rubio

-todo saldrá bien- hablo hinata, todos habían llegado unos minutos después de que sakura entro a quirófano

-¿porque tardan tanto?-sintió al mano de su hermano pararlo de golpe por su hombro

-no ganas anda así- le dedico una sonrisa calmada- sakura es fuerte todo saldrá bien- y por arte de magia sasuke se tranquilizo un poco

Todos se levantaron al ver ala tsuname salir de una gran puerta directo a ellos

-¿Cómo esta sakura?- preguntaron ambas rubias

-esta muy bien, lo hizo excelente- les dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora a todos, mientras soltaba suspiros de alivio

-¿y el bebe?- pegunto temeroso sasuke

-es un varón, sano y fuerte-sasuke sonrió y se paso ambas manos por su rostro aliviado

-los están preparando para pasarla a piso en unos minutos pueden verlos- la rubia se despidió dejándolos solos a todos

-¡somos tías!- gritaron ino temari y hinata mientras se abrazaba y daban pequeños saltitos

-¡soy tío!- grito aun más emocionado naruto uniéndose al festejo

-felicidades sasuke- felicito shikamaru y sai abrazando a sasuke

- gracias- correspondió el abrazo

-estarían muy orgullosos- se acerco itachi mientras lo abrazaba- al igual que yo- sasuke sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de su hermano

Luego de unos minutos una enfermera les indico que podían pasar a verla, todos miraron a sasuke que sin chistar, se levanto y fue literalmente corriendo ala habitación de sakura, paro justo en al puerta, le sudaban las manos y su juraría que su corazón se saldría de su sito, tomo el pomo y a abrió dejando ver a una pelirrosa con el cabello algo revuelto y con u bulto entre sus brazos

-hola-

-hola – contesto sakura con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sasuke se acerco cautelo a su novia mientras miraba aquella manta azul

-toma- sasuke extendió sus brazos y con miedo sasuke tomo aquella manta, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y alegría un pequeño bebe de piel blanca y suave y cabello azabache,

-una pequeña copia tuya- escucho a sakura y una risita divertida

-gracias sakura- se acerco a ella y el dio un beso en su frente

-¿porque?- sonrió sakura

-por darme u hijo, una familia, por hacerme el hombre mas feliz- sakura lo miro con ternura y con lagrimas en los ojos se acerco a besarlo

-te amo – susurro para besar a su novio

-sakura, cásate con migo-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	16. prologo

**lamento la tardanza, es algo corto pero espero les guste**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su angustia crecía cada vez mas a cada paso que daba, se mordía ferozmente el labio recién pintado, no podía dejar de pensar en que talvez estaba cometiendo una locura, aunque su subconsciente le gritara que estaba dramatizando al situación. De nuevo topo pared y de un giro sobre sus talones retomando de nuevo su anda de pared a pared

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Se mordió el labio mas fuerte sin siquiera notar el dolor ¿en verdad serian felices para siempre? ¿y si se equivocaba de nuevo? ¿Qué haría?

-¿podrías parar?- la sostuvo ino de los hombros deteniéndola de su caminar y sus pensamientos enfocando sus orbes jades en los azules de su amiga

-sakura ¿estas bien?- hablo preocupada hinata mientras se levantaba con dificultad mientras tomaba su enorme vientre

-lo siento es que…- sakura desvió sus ojos a un punto de la habitación

-¿no estas dudando?- regaño ino soltando a sakura

-…

-sakura estas dudando- sakura asintió ante las palabras de sus amigas

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas, no les cabía en al mente lo que sakura estaba haciendo

-¿Cómo puedes dudar a estas alturas?- grito ino mientras levantaba las manos al aire y comenzaba a caminar en el pequeño cuarto

-ino tranquila- trataba de aliviar la tensión

-¡que me calme, esta uso minutos de ir al altar! – grito mirando a sakura

-sakura- los ojos perla miraron suplicantes a sakura quien las miraba angustiada

-¿porque ahora?- interrogo la hyuga

Sakura tomo sus el ramo y jugo con ella nerviosa mirando cualquier cosa que no fueron los inquisidores ojos de sus amigas

-yo…- como les decía ni ella sabia bien, una parte de ella quería ir corriendo al altar y gritar el si, y otra solo quería quitarse ese vestido blanco y salir huyendo

-sakura- inicito hinata a seguir

-el sonido de la puerta abrirse las alerto dejando ver a un pequeño niño de piel clara y ojos negros como la noche al igual que su cabello despeinado y azabache, de unos seis años

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto incrédulo al ver las miradas de las tres mujeres sobre el

-Sanosuke- suspiro aliviada la haruno al ver a su hijo y no ver a su futuro esposos

-me han mandado a ver porque demoran tanto- dijo sin interés,

-digno de tu padre- se burlo ino al ver esa actitud desinteresada de parte del crio, el pequeño inflo los cachetes al ante el comentario de la rubia

-Sanosuke, ve y diles que nos den cinco minutos mas- pido la hyuga mentira se colocaba ala altura del niño apoyándose en una silla

- el tío naruto esta como loco- argumento mientras miraba al sonrisa de hinata

-ya lo creo- sonrió amable

- está bien- se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos a su pantalón de vestir para salir de ahí

-por un momento pensé que era sasuke- se relajo la haruno ino ayudo a hinata a incorporarse, a veces dudaban que en ves de un bebe fuera a parir dos pequeñas miniaturas de naruto

-gracias- le sonrió a ino, ambas miraron a sakura que veía ala anda

-sakura debemos bajar- hijo ino con cautela, sakura las miro y asintió

-cinco minutos mas- ino y hinata asintieron ante la petición de la pelirrosa, para salir de la habitación dejándola completamente sola

Se miro en el espejo un vestido sencillo de Strapless con una banda de palta en al cintura con una caída suave y delicada hasta el suelo, se arreglo el cabello, ino le había echo una media cola y ondulado su largo cabello dejándolo caer como cascada sobre su espalda, tomo u poco de gloss y se cubrió las marcas de sus propios dientes

hermoso-vestido-de-novia-strapless-boda-amor-playa-5911-MLM5022016001_

-¡lista!- se dijo y sonrió al verse completa, tomo el ramo y se miro de nuevo en el espejo, unos golpes arrebatados la hicieron dar un pequeño salto

-ya voy – grito al ver los incesantes golpes en al puerta

Dios esa ino puede ser una verdadera molestia, pensó abriendo a la puerta

-te dije que cinco minutos ino- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-me puedes decir ¿porque demonios tardas tanto?- sakura se tenso y su semblante cambio a una mas pálido al verlo ahí parado con un elegante traje negro

-sasuke- susurro aterrada al verlo parado justo en la entrada con el seño fruncido

- ¿Qué planeas haciéndome esperar?- dijo furiosos

-yo…

-¿tu?- le dijo levantando una ceja acusador

-tengo dudas- dijo en un hilo de voz y desviando al mirada, sakura cambio su expresión a una de desconcierto, paso sus manos por su alborotado peló y suspiro entrando al cuarto

-sakura me hiciste esperas seis años para casarte con migo, y ahora ¿dudas?- dijo lo más clamado

- suena muy cruel si lo dices así- hizo un puchero

-es la verdad, aceptaste casarte hasta que terminara la carrera y trabajara un año en la empresa de mis padres, y ahora unos minutos de nuestra boda te salen dudas- sakura le desvió la mirada

-temo que no funcione- dijo sin amino

-pues yo are que funcione- sakura lo miro dudando ¿Qué quería decir?

-sakura no pase tantas cosas para recuperarte- sonrió con arrogancia- e deje ir una vez y deje que itachi te robara estudie y trabaje duro para darles una casa y todas las comodidades,¿ y crees que por problemas de casados me van a separa de ti?- sakura no emitió palabra su corazón se desbocaba podía jura que sasuke lo escuchaba , sus mejillas ardían por el sonrojo y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar de felicidad

-sakura te amo- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de una mejilla- no dejare que anda me vuelva alejar de ti o de Sanosuke-

.te amo sasuke- susurro mientras unas finas y delgadas lágrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos

-¿podrían grase prisa?- ambos dejaron su momento tierno para gira la vista a ese pequeño mi ni sasuke en la entrada

-todos están esperando y ustedes están aquí- digno de su padre con el seño fruncido, sakura soltó una pequeña risita

-ya vamos hijo- dijo con una sonrisa ante lo parecido que eran

-vamos- dijo tomando la mano de Sanosuke y de su mujer

-siempre juntos –susurro sasuke cerca del oído de sakura, ensanchando su sonrisa- siempre juntos- respondió tomando su mano

FIN :)


End file.
